Camille
by Lilijane
Summary: Salut, en admiration devant vos travaux et attendant les suites avec impatience, j'ai eu envie d'écrire à mon tour pour voir le boulot que c'est. alors voici l'histoire, peut-être un peu mièvre, d'une fille qui a cotoyé L Lawliet. Reviews bienvenues.
1. Chapitre 1: Camille

**Camille**

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Winchester, une ville du sud de l'Angleterre.

Un homme d'environ soixante-dix ans, tiré à quatre épingles, m'attendait sur le quai. D'après la description que m'en avait faite mon père, je reconnus Watari, fondateur de la Wammy's House où je devais séjourner un certain temps.

Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, il retira son chapeau et me salua.

- Bonjour Camille, as-tu fait un bon voyage?

- Excellent, merci, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Watari… Mon père m'a si souvent parlé de vous.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Alexandre et moi sommes de bons amis, il m'a aidé à de nombreuses reprises et je suis heureux de pouvoir lui rendre service.

Je m'appelle Camille Deneuve. Je suis une française de dix-huit ans. Mon père, Alexandre Deneuve, est commissaire divisionnaire à Paris. Nous ne vivons plus que tous les deux: ma mère, Madeline Deneuve est décédée paisiblement dans son sommeil des suites d'une leucémie; j'avais alors cinq ans. Je me souviens d'elle comme d'une femme belle et douce, passionnée de musique; elle était pianiste. Mon père s'était toujours comporté de manière enjouée avec moi mais, même enfant, je comprenais l'étendue de sa tristesse; il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais voulu se remarier. Il avait vécu avec ma mère un amour absolu; il disait souvent que je lui ressemblais de caractère mais aussi physiquement; c'est vrai que nous nous ressemblions comme deux gouttes d'eau: elle portait de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés naturellement, ses yeux verts, sa peau laiteuse et plus que tout, son allure faisait penser à une sorte de fée.

Mon père était sur une affaire compliquée et recevait depuis quelques temps des lettres de menaces; un individu nous avait même attaqués un soir alors que nous rentrions chez nous. Ce n'était pas inhabituel mais mon père semblait plus soucieux que d'habitude et préférait m'éloigner de Paris.

Malgré mes protestations, il me mit dans le train après m'avoir longuement serré dans ses bras.

Nous arrivâmes à la Wammy's House en fin d'après-midi; fait rare en Angleterre, le ciel était bleu. Il y avait, tout autour de l'immense bâtisse, un parc parsemé de cerisiers dont les feuilles commençaient à jaunir.

Je notais que la population de l'orphelinat se composait d'enfants d'environ quatre ans pour les plus jeunes, d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes qui devaient avoir mon âge. Je me disais que cela ne devait pas être triste tous les jours.

Watari me conduisit dans un immense hall qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'intérieur d'une église: De nombreux vitraux remplaçaient les habituelles fenêtres.

Des enfants se tenaient çà et là, semblant s'isoler des autres et me faisant penser à des autistes tant leur comportement paraissait singulier.

Dans le couloir menant aux chambres des filles, mon regard se porta sur un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge; il avait vraiment l'air louche: il se tenait assis sur les escaliers menant à l'étage, jambes repliées contre lui et tenait entre ses pouces et index, un livre d'une main, une sucette dans l'autre. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient encore plus noirs que les miens. Il leva les yeux vers moi et je fus véritablement saisie par l'intensité de son regard: ses yeux noirs semblèrent vouloir me transpercer pour découvrir ce qui se cachait au fond de moi. Je m'arrêtai sans m'en rendre compte.

Watari s'arrêta lui aussi, surpris, puis finit par sourire. Il me fit signe de m'avancer vers le jeune homme.

- Camille, je te présente Ryusaki.

- Enchantée.

Ryusaki resta silencieux, se leva et s'avança vers moi, le dos recourbé, un index en bouche. Outre son prénom, son origine japonaise était évidente. Je le trouvais beau et plein de charme malgré sa posture et sa bizarrerie. Il glissa une main dans une de ses poches et me tendit une sucette; je souris.

- Merci… lait-fraise, mon parfum préféré, fis-je remarquer.

- 93% des filles aiment ce parfum, répondit-il.

« Etonnant cette technique de drague » pensai-je. Je ne pus détacher mes yeux de son regard envoûtant.

Watari finit par rompre le charme en prenant congé de Ryusaki. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de cet étrange premier contact.

Pour ma part, j'analysais ce qui m'arrivait: jamais garçon ne m'avait autant intriguée et même intimidée. Au contraire, je me considérais comme une fille parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même face au sexe fort. J'avais surtout fréquenté des durs à cuire jusqu'à présent.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour le contempler une dernière fois. Il s'était retourné lui aussi et m'observait de manière indéfinissable.

Ma chambre semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte de fées: commode et armoire blanches au design arrondi, couvre-lit rose avec froufrous et coussins à profusion, tapisserie rose et mauve. Quelques statues d'anges et de fées étaient posées ça et là; la salle de bain, bien que petite, était bien agencée et sentait la fraise.

- Ta chambre te plaît-elle?

- C'est vraiment ravissant, dis-je sincère.

- Tu pourras la décorer comme il te plaira.

Nous fîmes ensuite le tour du propriétaire: il y avait un immense gymnase en retrait du bâtiment avec salles de danse, d'escrime, de musculation, de sports d'équipe et même une piscine.

Le réfectoire, convivial, se composait de petites tables de quatre à six places.

Il y avait de nombreuses salles de jeux surtout pour les plus petits.

Au sous-sol, avait été aménagée une salle de tir; je me demandais en quoi cela pouvait être nécessaire dans un orphelinat, mais, pour une raison qui m'échappait, je me gardais de poser la question à Watari.

- Les cours commencent à huit heures, reprit Watari. Tu en es dispensée aujourd'hui. Le couvre-feu est à vingt-deux heures trente le soir. Les sorties en ville sont autorisées la journée à condition de nous en avertir. As-tu des questions?

- Aucune, je vous remercie.

- Bien, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu en ressens le besoin.

- Avec plaisir, fis-je en souriant.

- Je vais maintenant te présenter Eileen, notre gouvernante qui est aussi enseignante.

Eileen était un beau et petit bout de femme d'environ cinquante ans. Très avenante, elle me mit à l'aise et me donna d'autres informations dont les jeunes filles pourraient avoir un jour ou l'autre besoin, disait-elle.

Je passais ma première nuit à la Wammy's House en me demandant si j'arriverais à m'intégrer discrètement.

Comme je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, je pris un maillot de bain et me rendis à la piscine dont j'avais demandé une clef à Eileen pour pouvoir y accéder à n'importe quelle heure.

Je fis quelques brasses pendant une heure environ; au moment où je sortis de l'eau, j'eus l'impression d'être épiée; tout en me séchant, j'observai les alentours mais ne vis personne. Le voyage m'avait fatiguée ce devait en être la raison.

Le lendemain matin, je participais à un cours de philosophie dispensé par Eileen.

Mon entrée fit sensation: plusieurs garçons me sifflèrent après que Eileen m'eut présentée; j'aurais du me douter que mon look de Parisienne sophistiquée en mini-jupe ferait sensation.

Je soupirai et allai m'asseoir au milieu de la salle.

Le sujet du cours, concernant la notion de justice, me semblait des plus épineux.

Eileen soutenait que même si l'on était persuadé de l'identité d'un assassin, il était impensable de le neutraliser sans preuve au nom du respect de la justice.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Pour sauver des vies humaines, cela pourrait s'entendre, dis-je.

- Une société qui ne respecte pas la justice court à sa perte, intervint une voix derrière moi.

Je reconnus la voix de Ryusaki; je me retournai, Il était assis un rang en biais derrière moi. Il se tenait les jambes repliées sur sa chaise, pieds nus, un pouce en bouche et me regardait fixement.

- C'est une remarque très pertinente, d'autres arguments Camille? reprit Eileen en souriant.

- Je pense qu'une société qui ne peut protéger ses citoyens ne peut se dire juste.

- C'est justement pour protéger ses citoyens que la société se doit de faire respecter la justice, rétorqua Ryusaki.

- Et bien je vois que vous êtes très inspirés; je vous demanderai donc de me rendre une thèse sur le sujet; vous la rédigerez ensemble. Je l'attends pour mardi.

Il ne manquait plus que ça! J'allais me retrouver en tête à tête avec ce mec qui était tout sauf rassurant.

Le cours suivant s'avéra être de l'escrime pour les filles mais quelques garçons y assistèrent. Nous attendions le prof quand une très belle fille blonde de mon âge m'aborda.

- Il paraît que les françaises sont des expertes de l'escrime.

- Je pense que notre réputation est un peu surfaite, dis-je en souriant.

- Ça te dirait un petit duel?

- Je ne crois pas que ...

- Tu es une battante, ça se voit tout de suite, je suis sûre que tu en meures d'envie! Fit-elle en me lançant une épée.

Je l'attrapai au vol pour l'éviter.

- Hé les filles mettez au moins vos masques! Cria un garçon.

- Excellents réflexes! reprit l'inconnue. J'avais raison, tu sais te battre!

Elle porta une attaque que je réussis à parer; je fus surprise par sa rapidité, j'avais affaire à une pro; ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour!

J'évitai une seconde attaque et perdis l'équilibre, sous la force de son coup, pour me retrouver un genou à terre.

L'inconnue tourna autour de moi en souriant avec un regard de supériorité et de défi.

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais que te défendre!

Je me relevai, elle porta une nouvelle attaque que je parai; j'attaquai à mon tour; notre joute dura environ cinq minutes au bout desquelles je parvins à la déstabiliser; elle perdit son épée et tomba en arrière. Je lui mis le bout de mon arme sous la gorge.

- Bien joué! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle me tendit la main, je la pris et l'aida à se relever. Des applaudissements retentirent.

- Tu es douée, c'est la première fois que je rencontre une adversaire à ma taille.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je en admirant sa classe.

- Je m'appelle Marie; pourrais-je venir dans ta chambre ce soir pour papoter?

- Avec plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à toi Lily-Nora: ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, c'est la première et je sais que je ne l'oublierai jamais; je te dédies ce deuxième chapitre.

Bye.

**Chapitre 2**

**Marie **

Marie et moi discutâmes une bonne partie de la nuit.

Elle était d'origine polonaise; abandonnée à la naissance, elle avait vécu dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ce que Watari la ramène en Angleterre; elle avait six ans. Elle avait surtout traîné avec les garçons dans son enfance ce qui lui avait forgé un fort caractère. Elle était pourtant très féminine et douce, n'ayant pas conscience de sa beauté, ni de l'émoi qu'elle pouvait susciter chez la gent masculine.

Elle voulait devenir médecin et travailler dans une ONG.

Nous partagions beaucoup de passions comme la mode, le rock, la culture japonaise et les garçons.

Elle fréquentait un certain Thomas mais uniquement pour le sexe, car elle n'en était pas amoureuse disait-elle. Elle était plutôt libérée et ne s'embarrassait pas des convenances.

- Et toi, belle comme tu es, tu as du avoir beaucoup de petits copains?

- Un ou deux.

- Et? ils étaient comment au lit?

La conversation était entrain de dégénérer. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire; ces discussions de filles m'avaient manquée. Nous étions devenues les meilleures amies du monde et j'étais ravie de pouvoir me confier.

- Catastrophiques, répondis-je en riant.

- Racontes!

- Le premier était passionné de tunning et vivait dans sa voiture; je l'ai plaqué au bout d'un mois:j'en avais assez de faire l'amour à l'arrière de sa caisse.

- Tu m'étonnes! Fit Marie en riant. Et le deuxième?

- Il était gay alors il ne s'est rien passé; je l'aimais vraiment, fis-je tristement.

- Elle l'aimait..., reprit Marie moqueuse. On ne devrait pas tomber amoureuse; c'est un bien grand malheur d'aimer quelqu'un.

- Entièrement d'accord.

Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques secondes partageant les mêmes déceptions que seules les femmes pouvaient comprendre.

- Allez, faut pas se laisser aller ma Brenda! S'écria t-elle en me tapotant les cuisses.

- Que sais-tu de Ryusaki? Demandai-je tout à coup.

- Ah, bravo, t'as déjà repéré les beaux gosses; tu as bon goût!

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Dis-je en riant; on s'est rencontré dans un couloir, Watari nous a présenté, je l'ai trouvé bizarre, voire inquiétant et puis voilà.

- Je ne sais pas grand chose de lui. Il ne se mélange que très rarement aux autres; mais c'est l'être le plus pacifique que je connaisse. En fait, c'est un génie comme on en rencontre rarement et comme tous ceux de son espèce, il a quelques petites manies.

- Un génie?

- Oui, et à mon avis c'est un bon coup! Alors fonces tu as toutes tes chances! Au fait tu vas te retrouver en tête à tête avec lui pour la thèse, non?

- Oui, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir y échapper, répondis-je pensivement.

- Tu me raconteras; je parie qu'il a les mains baladeuses; je t'accompagne si tu veux!

- J'ai les moyens de me défendre tu sais.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir?

- Tu n'as pas envie de rejoindre Thomas?

- Celui-là je vais lui faire sa fête demain! Il a osé me faire remarquer que j'ai pris du poids alors ce soir il devra se faire un noeud dessus!

Nous riâmes imaginant sans doute la même image de Thomas.

On s'endormit côte à côte comme deux soeurs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois**

**Proust**

J'étais dans l'immense bibliothèque tentant désespérément d'atteindre un volume de Proust placé sur la plus haute étagère du rayon. On nous avait demandé, en cours de littérature, de faire sa biographie et un résumé d'une de ses oeuvres. Le barbe de la barbe, pensais-je.

- Je te jures que je t'aurai Marcel!

Je sentis tout à coup une présence derrière moi et vis un bras recouvert d'un tissu blanc immaculé se saisir du volume. Je me retournai vivement, le saisis à la gorge et le plaquai contre un mur. Il n'esquissa aucun mouvement de défense mais parut surpris. Je le relâchai, reconnaissant Ryusaki. À force de fréquenter des voyous j'avais appris à me défendre et maîtrisais quelques techniques de combat.

- Désolée; je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal? Demandai-je réellement inquiète en voyant des marques rouges se former sur son cou.

- Non tout va bien; c'est à moi de m'excuser d'être arrivé derrière toi sans prévenir. Il tenait toujours le livre dans sa main; je le saisis doucement, mon regard irrésistiblement rivé au sien.

- Merci; dis-je simplement.

Il resta muet.

Je tentai l'humour:

- J'ai toujours trouvé Proust très insaisissable au sens propre comme au figuré.

Il restait toujours aussi muet et me dévisageait obstinément; étrangement, cela ne me gênait pas; au contraire, je m'imaginais que je lui faisais de l'effet et cela me redonna confiance en moi.

- Encore merci, dis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire. Je me retournai pour regagner ma chambre.

- Si tu veux on pourrait rédiger la thèse ce soir?

J'avais complètement oublié cette thèse!

- Ah, euh oui, avec plaisir! bredouillai-je perturbée.

Son regard était indéfinissable. Il remit son index en bouche et sembla réfléchir un moment.

- On pourrait se retrouver ici vers vingt heures?

- Ok.

De retour dans ma chambre, je pariai toute seule: le petit génie allait-il mal se conduire ce soir? J'étais impatiente de le revoir pour mieux le connaître; il me fascinait. J'ai toujours été attirée par le danger et il me semblait réellement dangereux; pas dans le sens où il pourrait me faire du mal mais où sa compagnie pourrait m'attirer des ennuis. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une impression.

Vingt heures finirent par sonner et je me rendis à la bibliothèque où Ryusaki m'attendait déjà accroupi par terre un nombre impressionnant de sucreries et de livres autour de lui.

- Salut, fis-je; on dirait que tu as été attaqué par des livres et des bonbons!

- Oui mais ils n'ont pas su me résister!

Il avait de l'humour lui aussi.

- Je veux bien le croire, répondis-je.

Je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles; allait-il en déduire que je pensais à lui et qu'il m'intéressait?

Je m'assis près de lui et nous commençâmes à travailler. Nous partageâmes nos points de vue, il m'écoutait attentivement piochant souvent dans ses paquets de sucreries, voulant sans arrêt m'en offrir; je déclinai en riant lui expliquant que je n'étais pas à ce point accroc.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à me faire sortir de mes gonds par certaines de ses prises de position que je trouvais choquantes mais, dans le fond, je dus admettre qu'il était dans le vrai et le lui dis honnêtement.

Heureusement pour moi que j'avais un QI supérieur à la moyenne sinon je n'aurais pas pu soutenir le débat tant il plaçait la barre haut. Je compris très vite qu'il aimait la compétition et détestait perdre. Très puéril finalement.

Nos conversations finirent par s'éloigner de la justice pour dévier sur des sujets d'actualité, le cinéma, la musique ou la mode. J'avais l'impression de discuter avec mon meilleur ami. Je finis même par ne plus voir sa bizarrerie, la trouvant même charmante. J'ai toujours été attiré par ce qui est différent; Nous ne vîmes pas le temps passer. Je sursautai en entendant l'horloge sonner minuit.

- Il vaudrait mieux que nous regagnions nos chambres; le couvre-feu est à vingt-deux heures trente ici il me semble.

- Oui, mais la probabilité que nous soyons surpris à cette heure n'est que de trois pourcents. Elles n'est que de 0,5% si nous continuons de rédiger la thèse dans ma chambre ou la tienne.

- Et si nous faisions ce que tu dis quelle serait la probabilité que nous fassions autre chose que travailler la thèse?

Je fis mouche; il remit son index en bouche et sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

- Excuses-moi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma proposition prêterait à confusion.

Il m'avait feintée. Du coup c'est moi qui passait pour une perverse!

- Je t'en prie, c'est à moi de m'excuser; c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'un garçon m'invite dans sa chambre pour autre chose que s'envoyer en l'air!

- Je comprends.

Qu'avait-il réellement compris? J'avais bien peur d'avoir donné l'image que j'étais une fille facile qui couchait régulièrement avec n'importe qui. Il valait mieux en rester là pour ce soir. Je soupirai.

Quelle soirée! Elle avait pourtant bien commencé.

- Ok, allons dans ta chambre dans ce cas.

Il me conduisit à l'étage réservé aux garçons.

Sa chambre était incroyablement bien rangée et propre; il n'y avait rien de superflu, aucun poster au mur.

Il referma la porte.

Ok j'étais dans le repaire du loup! Avises-toi de me toucher et je te casse la figure play-boy! Pensai-je remontée à bloc. N'importe quoi, me dis-je; j'ai du trop fréquenter les voyous.

Nous nous installâmes par terre; je lui proposai de taper le texte pendant qu'il me le dicterai. Sa façon de taper sur son clavier avec deux doigts, les bras en l'air, m'avait laissée sans voix.

Je m'installai sans réfléchir sur son lit couchée sur le ventre, le PC devant moi.

Comme je ne l'entendis pas dicter, je levai les yeux; il me regardait avec surprise son index en bouche. Mon Dieu, son lit! J'étais entrain de mettre de l'huile sur le feu!

- Excuses-moi: je me suis installée sur ton lit machinalement sans te demander la permission, dis-je en me redressant vivement.

- Je t'en prie ça ne me dérange pas.

- Bon, fis-je d'une voix peu convaincue.

Je me réinstallai. Il commença sa dictée. Au bout d'une heure, nous eûmes fini et j'observai Ryusaki qui relisait les copies. Pourquoi me fascine t-il autant? Pensai-je.

Tout en continuant à le regarder, je reposai ma tête sur mon coude et finis par m'endormir.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le soleil s'était levé et Ryusaki était endormi par terre recroquevillé, un pouce en bouche. Je souris; c'était un spectacle attendrissant; totalement kawaï. Je me redressai, repoussant la couette; il avait du recouvrir mon corps endormi; je fus touchée par cette attention.

Mon regard se porta sur son réveil; il indiquait sept heures cinquante cinq.

- Oh mon Dieu! Criai-je.

Ryusaki releva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-il.

- On va être en retard en cours! M'écriai-je en fouillant sous la couette dans l'espoir de retrouver mes chaussures.

Il me regarda gigoter dans tous les sens son index en bouche. Ce mec plane à cent mille! Pensai-je; et moi aussi d'ailleurs: chercher des chaussures sous une couette, quelle idée!

Je retrouvai finalement mes bottes à côté du lit et me précipitai sur la porte.

Tu ne devrais pas...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je me retrouvai nez à nez avec une dizaine de gars circulant dans le couloir pour se rendre en cours; ils se tournèrent vers moi presque tous en même temps. Là ça craint un max, me dis-je en soupirant. Je pouvais tirer un trait sur la discrétion. Je refermai la porte et me retournai vers Ryusaki.

- Quelle était la probabilité pour que ça arrive? Demandai-je ironique.

- Proche de zéro, répondit-il avec son sérieux habituel.

- C'est vraiment pas de veine! Dis-je.

- Non.

Je lui souris, adossée contre la porte; il me rendit mon sourire et nous allâmes en cours.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la nouvelle circula très vite que l'on m'avait vu sortir de la chambre de Ryusaki avec lequel j'avais du coucher bien sûr! Vu mon profil, quoi de plus naturel.

Eileen me convoqua dans son bureau tandis que Watari faisait sans doute la morale au petit génie.

Elle me demanda d'emblée si on s'était protégé et me proposa de m'accompagner chez un gynécologue.

- Mais enfin puisque je vous dit que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! M'indignai-je.

- Vous avez travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit et tu t'es malheureusement endormi sur son lit, sans doute?

- C'est exactement ce que vous croyez.

- Je veux bien l'entendre.

- Merci, dis-je sincèrement soulagée.

- Tu peux te retirer.

- C'est tout? Demandai-je surprise.

- Oui, bien sûr je pourrais te faire un discours sur les règles, les convenances, comment naissent les enfants mais ce serait une perte de temps inutile, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet.

- Je m'arrangerai pour vous donner un sujet plus passionnant la prochaine fois, histoire que tu ne t'endormes pas, dit-elle encore en rajoutant une nouvelle couche.

Je sortis vraiment épuisée; Eileen n'avait pas besoin de hausser le ton ni de sermonner: ces paroles mi-figue mi-raisin suffisaient à remettre les gens en place avec classe; je l'admirai. Elle se serait très bien entendu avec Super Nanny!

Marie m'attendait dans le couloir.

- Quand je t'ai dit de foncer, je n'imaginais pas que tu irais te précipiter dans son lit.

- Et tu avais raison parce que ce n'est absolument pas ce qui s'est passé, j'étais SUR son lit!

- Wow! Tu me raconteras tout en détail?

- Avec plaisir. Mais pitié, laisse-moi prendre une douche!

- S'était hot à ce point?

Je soupirai vaincue par l'adversité.

Seule dans ma chambre, je m'écroulai sur mon lit, cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

Quelle journée, la honte! Je tentais désespérément de comprendre comment je faisais pour accumuler autant de conneries en quelques heures! Et, ô joie, il n'était que midi! Ça me laissait au moins six heures devant moi pour de nouvelles aventures!

Ryusaki... depuis que je l'avais rencontré ma vie était sens dessus dessous. Pire, je ne me reconnaissais plus! Où était passé la fille sûre d'elle qui menait les hommes par le bout du nez d'un battement de cil sans se poser de questions?

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Ryusaki: il s'était conduit comme un gentleman. C'était moi qui, à l'évidence, ne tournait pas rond. Le changement de climat, la pleine lune ou une modification hormonale? Vu mon cas c'était sûrement les trois causes réunies.

Il faut que je sorte d'ici de temps en temps sinon ça va mal finir, pensai-je.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour ta nouvelle review Lily-Nora; malheureusement mon histoire ne sera pas aussi drôle dans ce chapitre, désolée.

J'aurais aimé que dans les films et l'anime on développe plus ces fameux « préliminaires » dont tu parles; j'ai été très frustrée personnellement: pas assez de filles, d'amour, de romance et de sexe! Voilà pourquoi je mets dans cette histoire tout ce que j'aurais voulu y trouver (surtout concernant L).

**Chapitre 4**

**Quenn's**

Depuis que j'étais arrivée dans cet orphelinat, j'avais mis ma vie entre parenthèses; comme si j'étais en vacances. J'errais sans but me laissant porter par la vague du destin.

Marie savait ce qu'elle voulait faire; moi, à part m'éclater bien sûr, je n'en avais aucune idée.

J'en voulais à mon père de m'avoir écartée de sa vie; je savais qu'il pensait avant tout à ma sécurité comme tout bon père, mais il ne se rendait pas compte que j'avais grandi, que j'étais plus forte et plus mature qu'il ne le pensait… Sauf en ce moment: je le savais mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Mettre sa vie en danger, n'est-ce pas une façon de se sentir vivante? C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je fis donc le mur quasiment tous les soirs, allant dans des bars ou des boîtes pas toujours bien fréquentés; c'est au Queen's que je rencontrais Jack; il était l'un des codirecteurs, m'avait vue danser et proposée un boulot de danseuse.

La danse était ma grande passion après la musique; j'avais été élève au conservatoire pendant une dizaine d'années. J'acceptais surtout par curiosité: j'avais envie de connaître ce monde et de savoir si j'étais douée pour la danse érotique.

Je m'entraînais à la Wammy's House après les cours; je choisissais la musique et montais la chorégraphie. Marie venait s'entraîner avec moi; elle aussi avait un don pour la danse. Je lui tenais secret mon nouveau boulot: j'avais peur qu'elle veuille m'accompagner et qu'elle s'attire des ennuis. Elle pensait sans doute que la danse était mon passe-temps favori ce qui était à moitié vrai.

J'eus beaucoup de succès à en juger par les billets que l'on glissait dans mes vêtements « plus court que moi tu meures! » et le nombre de gars passablement éméchés qui tentaient de me tripoter et se faisaient aussitôt refouler par le videur, taillé comme une armoire à glace. J'étais plutôt bien tombée: Jonathan, le propriétaire de la boîte, protégeait ses employées et ne tolérait aucun écart de conduite de notre part: pas de drogue et pas de prostitution, c'était la règle. Pour les clients, c'était encore plus simple: tu touches, tu gicles!

De toute façon, je parvenais à repousser les assaillants sans problème, intégrant dans ma chorégraphie des mouvements d'auto-défense. J'adorais voir leur visage se crisper sous l'effet de la douleur et de la surprise. Je me sentais invulnérable.

Un soir, alors que je dansais, je crus apercevoir l'espace d'un instant Ryusaki au fond de la salle; le temps de tourner sur moi-même, il avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais trop tard pour arriver à l'heure en cours; j'enfilai un slim, des bottes et gardai ma nuisette qui pouvait s'apparenter à une tunique; j'attrapai un élastique, un gilet , des bouquins au passage et fonçai en cours.

Eileen, me fit remarquer que c'était mon deuxième retard en une semaine.

- Je serais curieuse de connaître l'excuse du jour, dit-elle.

- Je me suis fait kidnapper par des martiens qui sont repartis en courant en voyant que notre planète court à sa perte, essayai-je.

- Pas mal, mais je suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire! La dernière fois, j'avais adoré l'histoire de la quatrième dimension.

- Mon réveil était débranché? Proposai-je pas très convaincue.

- Le grand classique, mon préféré! Fit-elle en souriant. Tu peux prendre place.

Je souris; j'adorais son humour. C'était devenu un jeu entre nous. Je pris donc place et attachai mes cheveux; j'eus la désagréable impression d'être observée; je me retournai légèrement et vis Ryusaki qui me contemplait pensivement un pouce en bouche. Avait-il réellement été présent au Queen's? Cela paraissait peu probable.

A la fin du cours Marie vint me rejoindre.

- Alors, tu as encore fait des folies de ton corps hier soir?

Elle ne pensait pas si bien dire!

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai révisé toute la nuit.

- Oui et ce matin tu en as même oublié de mettre un sous-tif!

- Excuses-moi?

- Tout à l'heure quand tu as attaché tes cheveux, le soleil a révélé tes formes harmonieuses à travers le tissu blanc et ton Ryusaki en a profité pour te reluquer et pas qu'un peu!

- Tu dis n'importe quoi; d'abord ce n'est pas MON Ryusaki et puis je peux t'affirmer que ce n'est vraiment pas son genre.

- Il est comme tous les garçons; si j'avais un doute à ce sujet, je n'en ai plus à présent, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. Encore une chose, dit-elle en se retournant, arrêtes de baver quand tu le regardes, ça fait désordre!

Marie avait beau être devenue ma meilleure amie, je la trouvais exaspérante de voir absolument un amour naissant entre lui et moi.

Je resserrai mon gilet contre ma poitrine et allai dans ma chambre pour enfiler une tenue correcte.

Alors que je consultais des bouquins à la bibliothèque, je fus abordée par Ryusaki dans le rayon loisirs et culture.

- Salut, dit-il simplement les mains dans les poches.

- Salut le crack, répondis-je en souriant.

Il me contemplait sans dire mot. Ce n'était pas inhabituel chez lui mais je pressentais ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu ne devrais pas fréquenter cette boîte, il y a des gens dangereux.

Et voilà! C'était bien lui hier soir. Nous étions seuls dans la bibliothèque; je décidai de passer à l'offensive, m'approchai et mis mes bras autour de son cou.

- Est-ce que ça t'a plu? Murmurai-je provocante.

Il me fixa de ses yeux de braise un moment.

- Oui, c'était très beau, dit-il avec calme.

Il semblait sincère; sa remarque me toucha; c'était exactement ce que je voulais que l'on ressente en me voyant danser même de manière érotique et suggestive.

- Dans ce cas reviens me voir, fis-je en approchant mes lèvres des siennes sans les effleurer. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de ce contact rapproché.

Je ne faisais que le défier et il le savait. Je m'écartai, lui souris et sortis. Je n'avais aucune intention de mettre fin à mes activités nocturnes et me fichais éperdument d'être démasquée.

Un soir, après mon show, Jack m'offrit un verre; il me draguait ouvertement et devant mes refus de sortir avec lui, me disait souvent, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, que je finirais tôt ou tard dans son lit. Je lui répondais sur le même ton « dans tes rêves mec! ». Jonathan m'avait mise en garde à de nombreuses reprises de ne pas trop me rapprocher de lui. Je lui répondais que j'étais une grande fille et que je n'avais pas besoin d'un second père.

Ce soir là, j'eus envie de lui faire plaisir et acceptai son verre; nous discutâmes et dansâmes langoureusement environ une heure; je cédai sans vraiment comprendre à tous ses désirs, le laissant m'embrasser, me caresser . Tout à coup, je me sentis mal; j'avais une irrépressible envie de dormir. Il offrit de me raccompagner et j'acceptai semi-consciente. Mes membres devenaient de plus en plus lourds et incontrôlables; j'avais un peu de mal à respirer; mon esprit, lui, demeurait encore en éveil. Jack dut presque me porter pour sortir de la voiture et franchir la grille du parc de la Wammy's House.

Il m'entraîna au fond du parc et m'allongea dans l'herbe. Il m'embrassa, me caressa les cuisses tout en remontant ma jupe.

- T'es vraiment trop bandante toi, tu sais!

J'essayai désespérément de le repousser mais mes gestes étaient trop mous. Je voulus crier mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche et l'air me manquait. J'avais été droguée avec une dose massive de GHB et j'allais me faire violer; ces pensées me traversèrent l'esprit alors qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon.

J'entendis tout à coup une voix lui demander de me lâcher; c'était Ryusaki.

- Va te faire foutre petit branleur! Hurla Jack qui continua à se déshabiller.

Ryusaki l'empoigna et l'écarta de moi; je me recroquevillai en gémissant.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir crier à Ryusaki de s'en aller; l'autre était taillé comme une armoire à glace et je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse être blessé par ma faute.

Jack s'était rué sur lui, l'empoignant à la taille et le plaquant au sol à la manière d'un rugbyman; comme il se redressait pour frapper Ryusaki au visage, ce dernier parvint à se dégager et lui asséna, avec une force incroyable, un coup de pied au visage; Jack l'encaissa et chargea à nouveau parvenant à frapper son adversaire dans les côtes. Ryusaki plia en deux; je fus prise de panique mais il arriva à se redresser et dans un mouvement s'apparentant à la capoeira, frappa Jack au visage à l'aide de son pied. Ryusaki, en apparence, n'avait pas le profil d'un combattant mais il maîtrisait parfaitement les techniques de combat.

Jack, le visage en sang comprima son nez et hurla:

- Connard, tu m'as pété le nez!

Ryusaki ne répondit pas, se contentant de toiser son adversaire du regard.

Jack sentant sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, s'éloigna non sans l'avoir menacé de revenir lui faire la peau.

- Elle est à moi alors t'avises pas de la toucher! Rugit-il encore avant de disparaître.

Mes yeux s'étaient fermés de soulagement; je sentais mon esprit s'embrouiller de plus en plus par manque d'oxygène. J'entendis Ryusaki s'accroupir près de moi; je sentis une de ses mains effleurer ma cuisse et rabattre ma jupe sur mes jambes. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et me prit le pouls au niveau de mon cou. J'avais si froid.

Je me sentis soulever; sa chaleur me réchauffa; il me porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie où je perdis totalement conscience.

Je m'éveillai quelques heures plus tard, un masque à oxygène me couvrant la bouche et le nez. Je le retirai vivement et me redressai tentant de me rappeler pourquoi j'étais à l'infirmerie sous oxygène. J'essayai de me relever mais n'en eus pas la force et fus prise de nausées. J'allai retomber lourdement sur le lit mais Eileen me réceptionna et me recoucha doucement.

- Eileen, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Demandai-je en fermant les yeux pour maîtriser mes nausées.

- Tu as été droguée au GHB; le violeur t'en a administré une dose massive et tu as fait une dépression respiratoire… Dieu merci, Ryusaki t'a ramenée à temps.

Des bribes de souvenirs de la nuit précédente me revinrent.

- Est-ce qu'il m'a... je n'eus pas le temps de finir, Eileen avait compris le sens de ma question.

- Non, Ryusaki est intervenu à temps; l'examen gynécologique n'a pas révélé de violences sexuelles; je suis désolée: nous l'avons effectué sans ton accord mais il fallait que nous vérifiions que tu n'avais pas d'autres lésions; en tout cas, cela s'est fait en ma présence.

- Je comprends.

- Il faut que tu te reposes; tu as perdu la mémoire à cause du GHB mais tes souvenirs reviendront progressivement.

Je me rendormis un moment; lorsque je me réveillai, j'aperçus Marie qui me souriait.

- Salut la belle au bois dormant! Alors comme ça, on va s'éclater en boîte sans sa meilleure copine?

- C'était professionnel, répondis-je avec tristesse. Pardonnes-moi, Marie: je n'ai pas voulu t'entraîner dans mes histoires.

- Les amies sont là pour ça aussi; à deux on est plus fortes.

- Je suis forte; s'il ne m'avait pas droguée je lui aurais cassé la figure.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais voilà, il t'a eu et tu as failli y rester.

- Sais-tu comment va Ryusaki?

- Il se porte comme un charme!

Je me redressai pour me lever.

- Où vas-tu?

Prendre une douche; si tu savais comme je me sens sale!

- Je comprends; je t'attends ici; cries si tu as besoin d'aide.

Je la remerciai et gagnai la salle de bain. Je me fis peur en voyant mon teint jaunâtre dans le miroir. J'eus un puissant haut le cœur et vomit le peu qui me restait dans l'estomac. Marie entra précipitamment, rassembla mes cheveux en arrière et me soutint; je frissonnai. Elle régla l'eau de la douche au plus chaud possible et m'y poussa toute habillée. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'apaisai, mes nausées disparurent. Je me lavai longuement dans l'espoir d'effacer l'odeur de Jack, sa sueur, mais je ne pouvais effacer le souvenir de ses mains moites sur ma peau. Je m'accroupis dans la douche et pleurai tandis que l'eau chaude continuait à ruisseler sur mon corps faisant retomber toute tension nerveuse.

De retour dans ma chambre, je m'accroupis par-terre, adossée à la porte, et essayai de faire le point sur la situation; ce n'était pas brillant: je ne m'étais jamais sentie à ce point humiliée et honteuse. J'en arrivais même à penser que je méritais ce qui m'était arrivée. Des larmes cherchèrent à couler mais je les refoulai frappant doucement ma tête contre le mur.

Non pas question! Je me mis à haïr Jack; j'eus une irrépressible envie de le retrouver; il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça!

Je me relevai et sortis de ma chambre en direction de l'armurerie; je forçai la porte avec un extincteur et pris un pistolet; il était une heure du matin, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour réussir mon escapade nocturne.

Au Quenn's, Jonathan m'apprit que Jack venait de repartir avec une fille. Je lui demandai son adresse; il me la donna à contre-cœur, non sans m'avoir demandé ce qui se passait. Je ne répondis pas et me rendis à l'adresse indiquée.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte; j'eus la nausée en sentant son odeur; d'une pièce me parvinrent des cris étouffés; quelqu'un semblait se débattre. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Dans la chambre, Jack était affalé sur une fille qui visiblement n'était pas consentante. Je mis le pistolet sur sa tempe.

- Lâches là!

Il s'arrêta net et se redressa, surpris de me voir; la fille quitta le lit précipitamment en pleurant.

- Ca va? il ne t'a rien fait? Demandai-je.

- Non, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Allons nous en.

- Sors et appelles la police, commandai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire aux flics? Vous ne pourrez rien prouver, fit-il en riant.

- Tu n'es qu'un immonde salaud!

Il riait. Je savais que la meilleure défense était la fuite mais j'avais trop envie de lui casser la figure.

Je lui assenai un coup de point au visage.

Il recula, surpris, et sourit cruellement.

- Tu frappes vraiment comme une gonzesse! C'était très bon, dit-il avec plaisir.

Il écarta les bras, m'invitant à recommencer.

- Si tu veux qu'on se fasse un petit mano a mano, pas de problème; allez viens ma petite chérie!

Je frappai de nouveau; il esquiva; encaissa un coup de pied et parvint à me plaquer contre le mur. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour le repousser; il m'embrassa dans le cou.

- T'es vraiment trop bonne!

Je glissai une jambe entre les siennes et donnai un coup de genou sur ses parties intimes; il plia en deux en reculant; je lui assénai ensuite un coup de pied au niveau du torse; il tomba en arrière.

Je l'immobilisai assise sur lui, les jambes repliées sur ses avant-bras pointant mon arme sur son visage.

- La gonzesse c'est toi, sale con!

- Vas-y tires!

- Pas question, tu pourriras en taule!

Après ces dernières paroles, des policiers entrèrent dans la chambre; je me relevai le tenant toujours en joue. Un policier lui passa les menottes après lui avoir lu ses droits; un autre me demanda de lui remettre mon arme, ce que je fis.

- Bien joué, fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Ryusaki. Un peu plus loin, Watari était en conversation avec un policier.

- Que fais-tu ici? Demandai-je réellement surprise.

- Je suis venu arrêter cet homme qui se livre, entre autres choses, à un trafic de drogue.

- Tu travailles dans la police?

- Je suis détective. Je m'appelle L.

Mon père m'avait souvent parlé du fameux détective L, avec lequel il avait été amené à collaborer une fois ou deux. Je me l'imaginais jusqu'à présent comme un quarantenaire avec une pipe en bouche, lisant le Times dans un fauteuil voltaire, à la manière de Sherlock Holmes. J'imaginais ensuite Ryusaki fumant la pipe; cela me fit rire.

- Navrée, m'excusai-je; je lui expliquai la raison de mon soudain fou rire. Il sourit.

- Tu te défends bien! Tu n'es pas blessée? Me demanda t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

- Et toi? Il t'a frappé avec force hier soir, dis-je en soulevant son tee-shirt spontanément.

- Oh mon Dieu! M'écriai-je.

Il avait un hématome de la taille d'une orange juste sous les côtes.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je avec un profond sentiment de culpabilité en effleurant sa blessure du bout des doigts.

- Je ne sens quasiment rien.

Derrière moi, Watari s'éclaircit la voix; je me retournai lâchant son tee-shirt.

- Si on rentrait?

- Pourriez- vous vous arrêter à une pharmacie de garde, Watari?

- Bien sûr.

J'achetai un tube d'Arnican.

De retour dans la voiture, je demandai à Ryusaki de soulever son tee-shirt et assise sur mes jambes repliées, je commençai à lui appliquer la pommade; il se laissa faire; je remarquai qu'il était plutôt bien musclé malgré son aspect chétif.

- Voilà, fis-je en me redressant.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Tu en appliques sur l'hématome trois fois par jour, c'est prodigieux, tu verras!

Nous arrivâmes à la Wammy's House où tout était encore silencieux.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, dit Watari; Camille, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau vers neuf heures, je te prie.

J'acquiescai. Il se retira. Je me retournai vers Ryusaki qui m'observait de sa façon coutumière.

- Merci, Ryusaki, dis-je les yeux rivés aux siens.

- Je t'en prie.

Dans un élan, je déposai un baiser sur sa joue douce et sucrée.

Il me regarda surpris.

- Vous êtes très cool détective L! Dis-je encore en souriant avant de m'éloigner vers ma chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut Lily-Nora,** je ne crois pas qu'être une no-life soit négatif; heureusement qu'on peut s'échapper de temps en temps de la vie réelle!

Bizarrement, j'ai plus de facilité à écrire les dialogues de Marie que de Camille; son caractère est plus simple, plus terre à terre et puis elle n'est pas amoureuse de L! Son esprit est plus lucide, elle a du recul sur ce qui se passe. C'est aussi mon personnage préféré.

Camille a à la fois un côté intrépide et imprévisible comme tu le dis mais aussi (malheureusement?) romantique et fleur bleu. Elle n'a pas peur de s'exhiber et d'approcher les garçons mais en même temps reste très réservée avec ceux dont elle est amoureuse.

Dans mon histoire, L a entre 18 et 20 ans et, comme tu le soulignes, c'est un génie; c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu le faire bosser.

Oui, le GHB c'est classique; en fait, j'avais la flemme de trouver une autre drogue! C'était surtout pour dire faites gaffe les filles et apprenez à vous défendre!

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de lire ta review: c'est une bouffée d'oxygène parce que là je sèche un peu dans l'écriture alors que pour ces 4 chapitres, j'écrivais quasiment d'une traite!

Merci.

Bye.

**Hello, Anatyl,** j'aurais aimé te faire plaisir et parler de Near et Mello que j'aime aussi, mais quand j'écris je pense aux Death Note films où ces personnages ont été occultés (sauf Near à la fin de L change the World). J'en ferai peut-être allusion si j'arrive à rendre la chose plausible; en tout cas pour toi je ferai le maximum. Merci pour ta review.

Bye.

**Chapitre 5**

**Japon**

Je comparaissais donc le lendemain matin devant Eileen et Watari. Mon casier judiciaire pesait lourd et les chefs d'accusation étaient vraiment très nombreux. Je risquais au minimum le renvoi. La pire sanction aurait été de mettre mon père au courant.

La première des choses que je fis en entrant fut de présenter mes excuses.

- Nous avons décidé que tu accompagnerais Ryusaki au Japon pour l'aider dans une enquête, annonça Eileen sans préambule.

- Pardon?

- Nous partons demain matin à sept heures, ajouta Watari. J'ai déjà prévenu ton père; il était ravi, il souhaiterait que tu le rappelles.

- Mais...

- Cette décision est sans appel Camille, me coupa Watari fermement.

- Je te souhaite un excellent voyage, conclut Eileen, en souriant de manière énigmatique.

Je viens d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension, pensai-je. Ça ressemblait à tout sauf à une punition. C'est quoi le piège?

Je rappelai donc mon père: il me souhaita un bon voyage, me disant, presque en pleurant, combien il était fière que son amour de petite fille chérie suive le même chemin que lui. Impossible pour moi de lui dire que c'était le fait d'une sanction et non d'un intense désir de devenir commissaire.

Le soir, Marie me regardait pensivement faire mes valises.

- Tu vas me manquer! Dit-elle rompant le silence.

- Toi aussi, dis-je tristement. Je n'ai pas le choix: au vu des circonstances, je pouvais difficilement refuser.

- Oui, c'est le seul moyen qu'ils aient trouvés pour te surveiller et t'empêcher de foutre le bordel ici!

- C'est une vision un peu simpliste de la situation mais je pense que oui, en gros ce doit être ça.

- Tiens c'est pour toi, fit-elle en me tendant un paquet cadeau. Pour te remonter le moral.

- Je l'ouvris et découvris avec effarement un coffret contenant une boîte de Manix sensations intenses goût fraise, un horoscope du kama suttra, un gel de massage gourmand et un vibromasseur. Restons zen pensai-je.

- C'est pourquoi tout ça? Demandai-je calmement.

- Pour que tu sois équipée quand tu te retrouveras seule avec Ryusaki.

- Watari nous accompagne.

- Oui, mais vous serez seuls quand Papy ira dormir!

- Et donc?

- Vous allez pouvoir conclure bien tranquillement, fit-elle avec un sourire coquin. D'où les préservatifs Manix qui sont les meilleurs et parce qu'au Japon ils n'ont que des petites tailles.

- Et le vibromasseur?

- Au cas où tes besoins ne soient pas satisfaits par le petit génie.

- Je suis morte de rire à l'intérieur, dis-je sarcastique.

- Allez, admets que tu l'aimes et que tu as envie de lui! Ca saute aux yeux.

- Même si c'était le cas lui il ne m'aime pas.

- Bien sûr que si: les mecs ont besoin d'avoir des désirs sexuels pour tomber amoureux, à l'inverse des femmes. Et vu ton physique de rêve, il ne peut qu'en avoir. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu couches avec lui; tout se mettra ensuite en place naturellement et ce n'est pas une allusion cochonne.

- Je trouve ton explication particulièrement choquante et incohérente.

- C'est pourtant très clair!

J'eus soudain une envie irrésistible.

- Marie..., dis-je avec angoisse.

- Oui?

- Tu as raison: j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui! Criai-je.

- Et bien, il t'en aura fallu du temps pour l'admettre! Tu devrais aller le lui dire; je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi!

- Non!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il est d'origine japonaise, que tes préservatifs sont sûrement trop grands et que je n'ai pas envie de tomber enceinte; ça ferait désordre!

Marie en resta sans voix.

- On dirait que j'ai marqué un point! Dis-je fièrement.

- Tu avais l'air si sérieuse! Tu l'étais ou pas?

J'éclatais de rire.

- Camille! Tu en as envie ou pas?

- Tu le sauras au prochain épisode! En attendant je les emmène! Histoire de savoir si c'est la bonne taille ou pas, fis-je encore avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle m'asséna un coup de coussin. Ma chambre se transforma bientôt en champ de bataille. De temps en temps ça fait du bien de chahuter comme une gamine.

Nous décollâmes donc le lendemain pour le pays du Soleil Levant.

L'enquête que L allait prendre en charge était complexe. Pour résumer, il s'agissait de démanteler un important réseau de prostitution: de toutes jeunes filles arrivaient de Chine, du Laos ou du Cambodge avec la promesse de trouver un travail honorable mais se retrouvaient contraintes de donner leurs corps à des Yakuzas dans des soap lands, des maisons spécialisées dans les « massages » érotiques.

Nous nous installâmes dans une immense suite d'un hôtel luxueux de Tokyo.

L en avait fait son QG, communiquant avec les forces de police au travers son ordinateur, laissant Watari se charger des contacts directs; L protégeait son anonymat; j'eus soudain conscience du danger et des menaces qui planaient au-dessus de lui; beaucoup de gens voulaient sa peau, à commencer par certains de ses collègues qui voulaient prendre sa place de détective numéro un.

Il se plongea dans l'enquête à la minute où il pénétra dans la suite; nous commençâmes par étudier le rapport d'enquête japonais.

- Ce sont les suspects? Demandai-je désignant les photos qui jonchaient le sol.

- Oui.

Je m'amusai à perturber son travail.

- Waouh! À mon avis c'est lui, il a vraiment une sale tête!

- C'est Hotta, un des policiers qui participe à l'enquête.

- Tu es sûr qu'il est policier? Demandai-je peu convaincue.

- Certain.

- Dommage, il aurait été parfait comme coupable! Fis-je faussement déçue.

Je pris une seconde photo.

- Oh la la! Quel magnifique petit cul! J'espère que ce n'est pas lui parce qu'il est à croquer.

- C'est justement lui le principal suspect. En plus il est gay, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Oh non quel dommage! M'écriai-je en faisant une moue chagrine.

Nous nous sourîmes avec complicité.

Je restais à ses côtés, enfermée quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre; il me demandait souvent mon avis trouvant mes remarques et observations très pertinentes. Je n'étais pas la fille de mon père pour rien.

Je découvrais L le détective, un homme déterminé, énergique et qui ne ménageait pas sa peine.

Le plaisir de la compétition rendait ses yeux encore plus ardents.

Mais il me faisait peur: des cernes de plus en plus marqués creusaient son visage, il ne dormait qu'une ou deux heures par nuit et se gavait de sucre et de thé.

Je ne supportais plus de le voir se ruiner la santé. J'essayai d'abord la manière douce: « Ryusaki tu devrais aller te reposer; manges tes légumes, etc ». je me transformai en maman poule, secrétaire et maîtresse de maison. J'avais l'habitude avec mon père qui ne vivait que pour son travail.

Malheureusement toutes mes tentatives demeurèrent infructueuses.

Je décidai donc de passer à l'action.

- Ça suffit Ryusaki! Criai-je en lui prenant le dossier des mains; il faut que tu ailles dormir!

- Rends le moi s'il te plaît, demanda t-il avec calme en essayant de me le reprendre.

J'esquivai et me relevai.

- Viens le chercher! Dis-je en souriant avec un air de défi et reculant vers sa chambre pour essayer de l'y attirer.

Il se leva et me suivit. Je butai contre un mur et mis le dossier dans mon dos. Il se rapprocha de moi. J'essayai de m'échapper mais il me fit front. La deuxième tentative se révéla tout aussi infructueuse. J'avais oublié que Ryusaki détestait perdre et avait très peu de limites. Il se colla quasiment contre moi, ses mains glissant sur ma taille, ses lèvres se rapprochant des miennes, son regard de braise rivé au mien. Voulait-il m'embrasser? Pendant un instant j'en eus très envie. Un intense désir de ses lèvres et de son corps m'envahit. Mais je pus me ressaisir: ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment et de toute façon j'en étais arrivée à me dire qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour moi. Il me défiait voilà tout.

- Et maintenant que vas-tu faire? Murmurai-je avec assurance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, demanda t-il.

J'essayai une autre tactique, passant mes deux bras autour de son cou; le dossier était maintenant dans son dos. J'avançai vers son lit mes bras toujours dans la même position, il me suivit en reculant. Il buta contre le lit et sous mon impulsion, dut s'y allonger; j'étais à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

- Te voilà sur ton lit, échec et mat détective L.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens. Je me relevai rompant le charme.

- Bonne nuit le crack! Lançai-je avant de fermer la porte.

Le dossier toujours en main, je m'appuyai contre un mur; j'étais vraiment soulagée de ne plus être sous l'emprise de son regard; cela me demandait un effort surhumain de résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Je n'avais plus le moindre doute concernant mes sentiments. Dans le fond je l'avais toujours su. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je tombe amoureuse des hommes que je ne pourrai jamais avoir? Je voulais que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Mais il ne le faisait pas, donc il ne m'aimait pas, il fallait que je me fasse une raison!

J'étais heureuse d'être à ses côtés: on s'entendait vraiment bien, on était même devenus de très bons amis, mais mon coeur se remplissait de plus en plus de tristesse; ce n'était pas uniquement ce que je voulais.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'entrouvris la porte de sa chambre: il était couché sur son lit recroquevillé un pouce en bouche et semblait dormir. Trop mignon! Pensai-je.

Je cherchai une couverture et l'en recouvris. J'effleurai son front d'une main dégageant une mèche de cheveux et, impulsivement, y déposai un léger baiser.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut Lily-Nora,** tu as mis le doigt sur ce qui me pose problème dans cette histoire, alors je dirai simplement que les sentiments de Camille sont tellement compliqués que je m'y perds aussi! lol On va dire qu'elle est tellement spontanée et imprévisible que ces sentiments changent comme la météo! peut-être aussi qu'ils ne "concluent" pas assez vite: je veux du S...xe! donc j'accélère.

Figure toi que Camille (Lilijeane 23) avait pensé au strip-tease mais on en est pas encore là (patience ma belle); et moi je ne suis pas sûr que L aurait été cap de bosser: avec une autre fille oui mais pas avec elle! du moins c'est comme ça que je voudrais qu'il soit: plus humain et faillible qu'il ne le paraît.

Quant à Marie (je tremble tellement j'ai peur!), on la reverra; moi aussi elle me manque. A ce sujet qu'as-tu pensé de son petit cadeau? je suis étonnée que tu n'en parles pas: c'était si mauvais comme idée?

Une dernière chose, j'attendais ta review avec impatience; comme la prochaine d'ailleurs.

Bye.

**Hello Anatyl,** ne désespères pas, j'ai deux trois idées qui commencent à germer surtout pour Mello. Par contre, pour l'enquête inédite aie aie aie..., bref lis et tu me diras plus tard! Une dernière chose, L est trop mignon, c'est ce qui le rend encore plus grand dans mon coeur!

Merci pour ta review.

Bye.

**Chapitre 6**

**Course-poursuite**

L était entré en trombe dans ma chambre; je me réveillai en sursaut, il était deux heures du matin. Sans un mot il me prit par la main et m'entraîna au-dehors. Ça y est le petit génie a pété les plombs! Ces insomnies ont fini par le rendre dingue! Pensai-je.

- Ryusaki, attends! M'exclamai-je.

Il ne répondait pas et marchait tête baissée droit devant lui me tirant presque. Nous nous rendîmes au garage.

- Montes! m'ordonna t-il.

- Avant d'aller où que ce soit avec toi, je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe!

Une balle siffla tout près de moi.

- Kyah!

Je me précipitai dans la Jaguar de Watari.

- Tu veux encore des explications? demanda t-il

- Non merci c'est très clair!

L démarra au quart de tour et quitta rapidement le parking sous-terrain.

- Pourquoi ces types nous ont tiré dessus?

Ils font partie du réseau.

- Comment ont-ils découvert notre QG?

- Hotta est la taupe.

- Le policier?

- Oui.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il avait une tête de criminel!

Je me tournais vers lui réalisant d'un seul coup qu'il était au volant.

- Ryusaki, je croyais que tu n'avais pas ton permis?

- C'est exact. En fait je conduis en suivant mon instinct.

Je le regardai éberluée puis me ressaisis, bouclai vivement ma ceinture de sécurité et priai intérieurement Le Seigneur de nous garder en sa Sainte Protection.

- On est suivi, dit-il mettant son index en bouche.

Effectivement, une Mercedes grise nous collait au train. Nous étions sur une voie à grande vitesse. L resta de marbre, conduisant tranquillement; il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation et qu'il fallait agir au plus vite; son calme me stressa.

- Ryusaki, il y a une voiture qui nous suit!

- En effet, répondit-il avec flegme.

- Arrêtes de planer, il faut faire quelque chose! Insistai-je.

Silence radio. Ce mec est complètement à l'ouest!

Je décidai de prendre les choses en main.

- OK; y a un flingue dans cette voiture?

- Dans la boîte à gants.

A peine eus-je appuyé sur le bouton qu'elle s'ouvrit et que différents plateaux se déployèrent avec ordinateurs, téléphone,sucreries et armes en tous genres. Je souris.

- Tu te prends pour James Bond?

- Il faut toujours être paré à toutes les éventualités c'est ma devise.

- Oui et ne jamais lésiner sur les moyens pour obtenir ce que l'on veut, c'est la mienne.

Je pris un pistolet Smith&Wesson que je parvins à monter en deux temps trois mouvements; je bénis Watari d'avoir mis en place des cours de tir et de maniement des armes à feu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me demanda t-il.

- Comme dirait ce cher Bruce Willis: je sauve tes fesses pour que tu puisses sauver le monde!

J'appuyais sur le bouton d'ouverture du toit ouvrant.

- Et n'en profites pas pour me reluquer!

Il sourit.

Je passai ma tête hors de la voiture et visai la Mercedes au niveau du radiateur; la balle se logea exactement à l'endroit voulu.

- Yes! Criai-je avec satisfaction.

De la fumée s'échappa du capot, la Mercedes ralentit son allure et stoppa.

De retour à l'intérieur, je désarmai le pistolet à la manière d'une pro et me retournai vers L.

- Alors qu'en dites-tu le crack?

- Très bien joué!

Je souris avec satisfaction.

- Impressionné?

- Oui, tes jambes sont toujours aussi magnifiques, dit-il avec flegme.

- J'hallucine tu as osé reluquer mes jambes au lieu de regarder la route?! Criai-je faussement outrée. J'eus soudain envie de le taquiner.

- Y a t-il d'autres parties de mon corps que tu trouves magnifiques? Demandai-je sur un ton coquin en prenant une pose sexy.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite semblant passer en revue mon anatomie, considérant le plus sérieusement du monde la question.

- Toutes! Répondit-il sans se départir de son sérieux.

Derrière ses airs de garçon calme et sage se cachait un esprit espiègle et imprévisible. J'adorais ça.

- Alors comme ça tu étudies mon cas dans les moindres détails?

- Je ne laisse jamais rien au hasard, répondit-il toujours aussi imperturbable.

- Oh sweety! dis-je en m'approchant et lui caressant la joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Il resta stoique. Cela me fit rire.

- Et maintenant où va t-on; on ne peut plus retourner au QG, repris-je avec sérieux.

- On dormira dans un hôtel cette nuit. Watari nous y a réservé une chambre.

- Et où est-il?

- Entrain de filer les hommes de la voiture qui nous suivait.

Un ange passa; je le regardai la bouche ouverte stupéfaite. Mon cerveau marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de pouvoir se remettre en route. J'avais fait un infarctus du cerveau!

- Tu veux dire qu'on a joué les appâts?... Mais t'es pas bien! Tu avais prévu cette attaque et tu ne m'as pas prévenue!? Là, j'étais vraiment choquée et en pétard.

- La probabilité que nous soyons attaqués aujourd'hui n'était que de 43%.

- En effet, pourquoi s'inquiéter, fis-je ironique. Il n'empêche que tu aurais du m'en parler.

- Tu as raison; j'ai commis une erreur de jugement: je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter inutilement.

- C'est très délicat de ta part je veux bien l'admettre, dis-je calmée par son explication. Mais tu peux me parler de tout: tu sais, je suis petite mais costaud! m'exclamai-je en montrant mes biceps.

- Oui, en effet, répondit-il en souriant.

La ville était illuminée comme un sapin de Noël; c'était magnifique. Nous traversions une zone occupée quasi uniquement par des hôtels, des bars et des maisons de jeux; j'en déduisis que nous étions probablement dans le quartier de Shibuya. Il stoppa la voiture devant un hôtel luxueux. Un portier vint m'ouvrir et s'occupa de la voiture. De nombreux couples entraient et sortaient. Je réalisai soudain avec stupeur où nous nous trouvions.

- Mais c'est un Love Hotel!

- Oui, répondit-il calmement.

Oh mon Dieu! Je repensais à Marie et son histoire de préservatifs que, bien sûr, je n'avais pas sur moi; ce qui n'était pas très grave au final: cet endroit devait sûrement en regorger! Mais pourquoi je pense à ça? me dis-je en secouant la tête. Je commençai à avoir très chaud. Watari avait-il choisi cet endroit en toute connaissance de cause? Impossible!

- C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de venir ici avec moi?

- Oui.

Et voilà! Il a décidé de conclure! Il cache bien son jeu!

- Ryusaki, vraiment... ce n'est pas convenable, dis-je très génée tout à coup.

- Pourquoi? Demanda t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Comment ça pourquoi? C'est évident: on n'emmène pas une fille dans ce genre d'endroit! lui reprochai-je. Enfin si... mais pas moi...enfin non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a rien à faire ici tous les deux, expliquai-je confuse.

- Ils ont d'excellents ordinateurs dans cet hôtel et les criminels ne penseront pas à venir nous chercher ici; c'est pour nous l'endroit le plus sûr.

Alors c'était pour les ordis et même pas pour mes fesses qu'il voulait venir ici?! Cela me vexa un peu quant même.

- Certainement, à moins qu'ils aient ton niveau de perversion et vu leurs têtes c'est plus que probable.

Il m'interrogea du regard.

Je soupirai.

- Très bien entrons, dis-je résignée.

L demanda la clef de notre chambre.

- Hello honey, on dirait que tu es pressée de passer à l'action! Constata un gars qui avait l'air bourré.

Evidemment les hommes qui me croisaient ne manquaient pas de me reluquer: je n'avais pas eu le temps de me changer et portais une nuisette "I love Japan"! Au secours!

- Un problème? Demanda Ryusaki en me rejoignant.

Instinctivement, je me collai à lui, passant mon bras sous le sien pour signifier au malotru « pas touches, je suis déjà accompagnée! ».

- Je vous présente mon époux, on vient de se marier et on va faire un bébé! dis-je avec enthousiasme.

J'aurai voulu dire on veut avoir un bébé, mais mon Japonais n'était pas parfait et j'avais encore gaffé.

Autour de nous quelques personnes applaudirent, d'autres vinrent nous féliciter, notamment un couple de cinquantenaires (je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient là à leurs âges!) dont la compagne, très émue, me félicita disant combien elle était fière qu'une si jeune femme veuille avoir des enfants; son mari, quant à lui, était entrain d'expliquer à Ryusaki les différentes façons de rendre sa femme heureuse (au lit!).

Je croyais halluciner en voyant l'ampleur de l'agitation que j'avais réussi à susciter.

Nous prîmes, tant bien que mal, congé du couple et un groom nous conduisit jusqu'à notre suite. Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'excentrique mais alors là c'était carrément indescriptible: à la fois luxueux, raffiné, moderne et exubérant.

L s'installa devant un ordinateur et commença à pianoter. Je me rendis à la salle de bain; on se serait cru dans un hammam des mille et une nuits; elle était magnifique; finalement il avait eu une bonne idée.

Je ressortis le rejoindre et entendis la voix synthétique de l'ordi clamer de manière répétée « access denied ».

- Que se passe t-il?

- Ils nous ont bloqué l'accès aux PC du QG.

- Et c'est grave docteur?

Non, je l'avais prévu.

- Eh bien du moment que tu es au courant c'est le principal; je suis totalement rassurée! M'écriai-je ironique.

L resta accroupi à contempler l'écran noir de son ordi un pouce en bouche. C'était signe chez lui d'une intense réflexion.

Je soupirai. Il valait mieux que je le laisse cogiter un moment.

Je regardai autour de moi: il n'y avait qu'un lit évidemment.

De nouveau mon cerveau marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de cette constatation. Oh mon dieu!

Mais pourquoi Watari n'avait réservé qu'une chambre?

Je pris un traversin et le glissai sous les draps coupant le lit en deux.

Ryusaki s'était levé et l'observait un index en bouche.

- Et voilà! Comme ça on a chacun notre côté! Dis-je souriante et très fière de moi.

- Pourquoi? Demanda t-il.

Il avait le chic pour poser les questions qui dérangent.

- Parce que ce n'est pas convenable que nous dormions dans le même lit!

La vérité c'est que j'avais trop peur de me blottir contre lui dans mon sommeil comme je le faisais parfois petite avec mon père. Ce serait sans doute mal perçu et me rendrait encore plus confuse.

- Je peux dormir sur le sofa, proposa t-il.

- Pas question! Tu as besoin de dormir correctement. Dis-je fermement. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que son sommeil était mon cheval de bataille alors pas question de renoncer pour des histoires de convenances!

Nous nous couchâmes: lui comme si de rien n'était et moi vraiment mal à l'aise et très raide.

Et en plus ils ont mis un miroir au-dessus du lit!

Il n'y eut plus un bruit. Je bénissais intérieurement l'architecte qui avait bâti cet endroit: il était parfaitement insonorisé; cela aurait été très gênant d'entendre les manifestations de plaisir des autres couples ou les lits grincer. Je fermai les yeux essayant de trouver le sommeil mais au bout d'un quart d'heure n'y parvenant pas et ayant trop chaud, je me tournai vers lui m'appuyant sur le traversin.

- Ryusaki... est-ce que tu as connu tes parents?

- Oui, répondit-il les yeux fixés au plafond.

- Ils n'étaient pas tous les deux Japonais, n'est-ce pas?

- Ma mère était Française.

- Vraiment? C'est génial, cela fait de nous des compatriotes!

- On peut dire ça.

- Que leur est-il arrivé? Demandai-je avec la plus grande douceur.

- Ils sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, répondit-il de manière neutre.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient été très fiers de toi, rajoutai-je.

- Peut-être bien, souffla t-il.

- Et moi aussi je suis fière de toi et très heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée; sauf peut-être aujourd'hui, dis-je en riant.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Moi aussi je suis très heureux de t'avoir rencontrée Camille.

Je souris. C'était si inattendu de telles paroles dans sa bouche; j'en étais vraiment très émue.

- Même quand je te perturbe dans ton travail et que je t'oblige à dormir?

- Oui, c'est très divertissant.

- Donc je peux continuer?

- Oui, avec plaisir.

- Bien, dans ce cas demain je m'attaque sérieusement à ton alimentation; qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu n'as pas ta dose de sucre? demandai-je.

- Je me mets à trembler, à transpirer, à baver, à...,cita t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- C'est bon, épargne-moi les détails sordides, dis-je en riant. Je ne toucherai pas à ton alimentation, promis.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu de tout et de rien et je finis par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Amitié**

**Bienvenue Mavalia, **je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise et que tu aies lu les six chapitre d'une traite avec courage alors que c'est si long! Merci du fond du coeur. Tu n'aimes pas Marie?! Est-ce possible?

En effet Ryusaki est irrésistible. C'est pour ça que j'essaie de lui rendre hommage comme il le mérite.

A bientôt.

Bye.

**Salut Lily-Nora,**

pour la balle qui a failli toucher Camille je pense que c'est plausible si l'on considère le film L change the World. J'essaie aussi de ne pas trop idéaliser L (et c'est dur tu sais) mais à mon sens c'est comme ça qu'il doit être. Cette opinion n'engage que moi et bien sûr tu as le droit de ne pas être d'accord.

C'était un Love Hotel de luxe dans lequel ils ont passé la nuit (n'oublie pas la salle de bain et l'insonorisation). Mais j'aurais peut-être du plus développer. Ces endroits sont très populaires au Japon comme les karaoke.

Le strip-tease arrivera bientôt mais "pas si viiite!" (référence à la 7ème Compagnie); je suis d'accord, l'attente est insupportable; l'auteure veut accélérer (du sexe, du se... hum, hum) mais ma tête dit: non j'ai encore kec'chose à dire avant. Et je suis entrain de péter un câble grave! En fait je suis une innocente créature victime de sa tête donc dorénavant pour les réclamations, il faudra s'adresser à elle et pour les compliments, à moi bien sûr!

Pour le cadeau, je suis trop contente qu'il t'ai plu (l'auteure saute de joie); si tu savais comme j'ai été fière d'avoir eu cette idée: style "oh putain comme j'suis bonne!"; enfin bref c'était mon délire.

Merci pour ta review et à très bientôt.

Bye.

* * *

Pour la petite histoire, je saute sans parachute et sans filet pour ce chapitre: pour les autres, j'avais toujours deux ou trois idées en tête depuis longtemps mais là rien, nada, le néant; j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Signé la tchai désespérée qui écrit.

* * *

Je m'éveillai avec l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité. J'étais blottie contre le traversin, une jambe par-dessus et hors des draps. Heureusement que j'avais eu l'idée de mettre cette frontière sinon voilà ce qui serait arrivé au pauvre Ryusaki. Ce dernier était assis recroquevillé à côté de moi, « de son côté » et m'observait son index en bouche; me regardait-il dormir depuis longtemps? Qu'y avait-il de si intéressant? Il m'était toujours aussi difficile de percevoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Je m'étirai et lui souris.

- Salut le crack!

- Bonjour.

Je l'observai à mon tour.

- Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier, fis-je en passant ma main sur sa joue impulsivement; tu as du bien dormir (maman- poule s'était réveillée aussi).

- Oui, j'ai très bien dormi.

- Tu vois; les femmes ont toujours raison.

Il sembla réfléchir sérieusement à cette remarque pour donner son avis.

- Et je te conseille vivement de ne pas me dire le contraire, fis-je faussement menaçante.

- Compris!

- Bon alors c'est quoi le programme de la journée? demandai-je en me redressant énergiquement.

- Nous devons retrouver Watari au QG.

- Ok, fis-je en me levant. J'ai le temps de prendre une douche?

- Je t'en prie.

Je fus prête en moins de dix minutes; Ryusaki n'était plus dans la chambre quand je ressortis de la salle de bain.

Je le retrouvai sur la terrasse, contemplant la ville les mains dans les poches, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux. Il était si beau et si grand, lui qui ne se tenait jamais droit; il s'était redressé comme pour défier l'immensité de ce paysage urbain.

- Cette ville est magnifique, dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu y as vécu?

- Oui, mais je n'en ai gardé que très peu de souvenirs.

Je passai tendrement mon bras sous le sien et appuyai ma tête sur son épaule; c'était juste une manière pour moi de lui apporter du réconfort; il ne montrait aucune tristesse mais j'avais l'impression de la percevoir intuitivement.

- Lorsque cette enquête sera bouclée, on pourrait se faire une journée visite de Tokyo comme ça tu auras de nouveaux souvenirs.

- J'en ai déjà.

- Seulement ceux d'une enquête sordide; il te faut de bons souvenirs.

- C'est de ceux-là dont je parlais.

Je le regardai une fois de plus très émue; il ne l'avait pas clairement dit mais je savais qu'il faisait référence à ce que nous avions vécu.

Je lui souris et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

- Vous dites de très belles choses détective L.

De nouveau l'intensité de son regard me pénétra; à chaque fois, j'avais l'impression d'être hypnotisée et attirée irrésistiblement vers lui. J'eus la force de rompre le charme mais cela me demandait de plus en plus d'efforts.

- Allez vamos, on a des voyous à coffrer!

- Ok.

- Au fait, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as rien avalé, ça va aller? Demandai-je inquiète.

Il me tendit une sucette.

- Merci. Tu avais tout prévu dans les moindres détails; c'est vrai que tu ne laisses rien au hasard, rajoutai-je en riant anticipant sa réponse.

- Exact.

Nous quittâmes donc discrètement, cette fois-ci, l'hôtel et regagnâmes le QG.

Watari nous attendait dans le hall.

- Bonjour. Alors tout s'est bien passé cette nuit? Demanda t-il en souriant malicieusement.

Il a l'air louche Papy ce matin; si ça se trouve il est mouillé jusqu'au coup dans cette histoire de Love Hotel. Le mieux c'est de sourire, d'en dire le moins possible et de faire comme si de rien était.

- Oui, nous revoilà sains et saufs et en pleine forme parce qu'on a vraiment bien dormi toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas Ryusaki?

- C'est exact.

- Bien.

C'est moi où il a l'air déçu?

Nous regagnâmes donc notre suite.

Ils avaient tout retourné: on ne voyait plus la couleur du sol qui était recouvert de papiers, d'objets divers et de vêtements.

Je faillis m'évanouir; mon Dieu les documents que j'avais si joliment classés et rangés pendant des heures... je vais les tuer, je le jure devant Dieu!

- Ryusaki, permission de leur casser la figure quand on les aura sous la main?

- Accordée.

Le rangement s'avéra long, ennuyeux et fastidieux; même le grand détective L s'y était mis.

Alors que j'étais entrain de plier quelques vêtements dans ma chambre, je vis Ryusaki, qui m'avait rejointe, ramasser quelque chose.

Il brandit l'objet au-dessus de sa tête, le tenant entre le pouce et l'index. Jésus, Marie, Joseph! Les préservatifs Manix!

- C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent laisser traîner dans les hôtels, dis-je innocemment. Marie je te déteste, pensai-je.

- Tu devrais les garder si c'est la bonne taille; ça peut toujours servir, rajoutai-je.

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, la tentation était trop grande: en vrai petite coquine, j'avais habilement réussi à glisser une allusion sur la taille, pour voir ce qu'il allait répondre.

- Non, ils sont trop petits.

- Vraiment? Demandai-je sincèrement étonnée.

- Oui, ils ont une longueur de 180 mm et moi je...

- Ryusaki! L'interrompis-je choquée (je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là!); cette conversation n'est pas convenable.

- Pourquoi? Demanda t-il aussi innocemment qu'un ange tombé du ciel.

- Parce que c'est comme ça fin de la discussion.

- Hum, dans ce cas je vais demander à Watari, dit-il en ramassant un de mes soutien-gorge; il le tenait en l'air entre son pouce et son index et l'observait très attentivement comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un d'aussi près. De tous les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol il avait fallu que ce soit précisément celui-là qu'il ramasse!

Je craque!

- Ça suffit! Tu me perturbes dans mon rangement, alors hors de ma chambre gros pervers! Je le poussai tant bien que mal vers la sortie.

Il se retourna vers moi sur le seuil.

- Dois-je le garder? Demanda t-il souriant en désignant mon sous-vêtement.

Je lui arrachai des mains.

- Files! Dis-je en pointant mon index vers le salon. Et occupes-toi de ton enquête! Criai-je encore avant de refermer la porte.

Je souris de plaisir adossée contre la porte; j'adore ce mec! L avait joué avec moi d'une certaine façon. Lui aussi aimait me taquiner. C'est toi le meilleur Ryusaki! pensai-je divinement heureuse.

Lorsque je sortis de ma chambre, L était en grande discussion avec le préfet de police via son ordinateur.

- Que se passe t-il? Demandai-je à Watari.

- Nous allons publier dans la presse certaines informations concernant des policiers et des hommes politiques impliqués dans le réseau de prostitution. Cela créera un véritable séisme, ils seront mis en examen et on pourra mettre tout ce beau monde en prison.

- C'est une excellente idée, dis-je sincèrement en observant Ryusaki.

Le plan fonctionna parfaitement; la classe politique était en émoi; la société japonaise choquée par l'histoire voulait la peau des coupables jusqu'au dernier.

L'enquête était terminée pour L, la police japonaise pouvant gérer le reste.

Nous repartions le lendemain matin.

- Ca te dirait une petite visite de Tokyo by night? demandai-je à Ryusaki.

- Avec plaisir.

- Et vous Watari?

- Non merci, je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer.

- Oui, c'est vrai que vous avez l'air épuisé.

Et c'est ainsi que, inquiète, maman-poule installa son Papy sur le divan avec un plateau repas, du thé et des petits gâteaux; je rajoutai un journal, quelques livres, son portable, la télécommande télé et un pouf sur lequel je déposai ses jambes.

- Vous êtes bien comme ça? Demandai-je en l'enterrant sous une montagne de couvertures.

- C'est parfait! Dit-il en riant. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus été chouchouté de cette façon.

Mon pauvre Pépé, pensai-je. Je trouvai cela très triste et déposai un baiser sur sa joue ridée.

- Tu vas le rendre jaloux! Murmura t-il à mon oreille.

- Aucune chance, répondis-je en lui souriant un peu tristement. Dodo à vingt-deux heures derniers carats! Ordonnai-je à voix haute.

- A vos ordres ma chère!

Nous prîmes un monorail depuis Shinbashi pour nous rendre à Odaiba qui offre une vue imprenable sur la baie de Tokyo.

Nous flânâmes sur la plage les cheveux au vent; Ryusaki avait ôté ses chaussures, c'est vrai qu'il en portait rarement; je l'imitai et enfonçai délicieusement mes pieds sur le sable fin. nous étions silencieux.

Je marchai devant lui à reculons, l'observant avec un sourire; il m'interrogea du regard.

- Vous êtes si sérieux détective L, fis-je en fronçant faussement les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de plaisanter, répondit-il sérieusement.

- Tu y es pourtant très bien arrivé ce matin! dis-je en souriant malicieusement.

- C'est vrai.

- Si on allait dîner, je meurs de faim!

Je le pris par la main et l'entraînai en courant dans les rues d'Odaiba. Je restai scotché devant un restaurant italien: Le Bella Italia. J'adorais la cuisine japonaise mais je mourrais d'envie de manger des tagliatelles.

- Italien ça te va?

- Oui.

Une véritable Mamma italienne, imposante et énergique, nous accueillit chaleureusement et nous installa à une toute petite table: c'était très kitch avec une petite loupiote et une nappe à carreaux rouges. Elle nous déposa les cartes des menus.

- Alors de quoi as-tu envie?

- D'attendre le dessert, répondit-il en souriant.

- Pas question Bello! Il faut que tu manges correctement! Je vais choisir pour toi.

Mamma réapparut pour prendre notre commande; après avoir annoncé la mienne, je glissai un mot à son oreille. Elle sourit.

- No problemo, dit-elle en jetant un regard malicieux à Ryusaki avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'elle nous rapporta nos plats, je vis le visage de Ryusaki s'éclairer de plaisir: son assiette était composé d'un plat de spaghettis en glace avec de la chantilly et des fraises.

- Gracie, fit-il avec un sourire.

- De nada! Ne crois pas que j'abandonne ton éducation alimentaire; en fait je fais une pause: j'ai pas la pêche ce soir. Mais attends-toi à une grande offensive demain.

- Je serai curieux de voir ça.

Finalement, j'abandonnai mon plat pour piocher dans le sien et on finit par se battre à la cuillère pour les fraises.

Nous entendîmes tout à coup la Mamma appeller un certain Roberto.

- Roberto, come subito! ordonna t-elle.

- Ah l'amore, fit-elle souriante en nous regardant avec tendresse avant de s'éloigner avec nos assiettes.

Ryusaki et moi nous sourîmes avec complicité: les gens se méprenaient systématiquement en nous voyant.

Roberto commença à jouer de son violon, des airs romantiques, s'arrêtant de table en table. On se serait cru dans un remake de la Belle et le Clochard; il ne manquait plus que Ryusaki m'avançant une boulette de viande avec son museau. cette pensée me fit sourire.

Après avoir applaudi Roberto, nous prîmes congé; la Mamma nous souhaita beaucoup de bonheur et d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants.

De l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, nous apercevions une immense grande roue: j'y entraînai ryusaki. Les illuminations, l'ambiance de la fête foraine, tout était magnifique et dépaysant.

Après avoir acheté des barbapapas, nous montâmes dans l'immense roue; la vue était époustouflante; je me retournai subitement en sentant vibrer mon nuage rose dans ma main: tandis que j'étais scotchée à la vitre, Ryusaki qui avait terminé sa barbapapa depuis longtemps s'attaquait à la mienne; il y mordait dedans à pleine bouche.

- Hey! m'écriai-je faussement indignée. Je dus éclater de rire: il avait des fibres roses dans les cheveux et tandis que j'essayais de les lui retirer, il continuais à la dévorer allègrement.

- Mais arrêtes, tu vas en avoir partout! Arrêeeetes! j'éclatais de rire.

Il ne cessa pas avant d'avoir tout englouti et voyant que j'en avais plein les mains, essaya de me les lécher. Je me tortillai dans tous les sens en riant pour lui échapper. Je réussis à négocier une trève en lui promettant de lui offrir une pomme d'amour dès notre retour sur la terre ferme.

Nous continuâmes notre visite du parc passant dans une maison hantée à la demande de Ryusaki; je n'en vis pas grand chose: j'avais toujours eu une peur bleue des clowns et des poupées de cire; la vue des têtes coupées et des monstres me donnait la nausée et me paniquait. Je fermai donc les yeux la tête blottie contre l'épaule de Ryusaki.

- Hum, petite mais costaud? demanda t-il.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer! criai-je en lui tapant sur la cuisse tout en gardant la même position.

Il dut me guider vers la sortie: je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux tant qu'on n'était pas dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, je me remis à frétiller entraînant Ryusaki dans mon sillage. Vers minuit, nous prîmes le chemin du retour; nous avions vraiment passé une bonne soirée, sans ambiguité, en amis tout simplement.

Nous regagnâmes la Wammy's House le lendemain.

Mary m'accueillit avec effusion, me serrant dans ses bras.

- Alors c'était la bonne taille? me demanda t-elle après m'avoir rejointe dans ma chambre.

- Non trop petits! fis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

- Waouh!... Argh, je savais que c'était un bon coup; j'aurais du plus le travailler au corps à l'époque où je le draguais. Alors, alors il se débrouille bien au lit?

- Marie!

- T'inquiètes je te le laisse; je ne touches aux petits amis de mes meilleures amies; j'ai des principes! Alors, racontes!

- Il est des choses dont une lady ne parle pas, répondis-je avec dignité.

- Aies pitié de ta meilleure amie qui t'aime et t'adore de tout son coeur et que tu as délaissée pendant plus d'une semaine! me supplia Marie en s'agenouillant sur mon lit les mains croisées.

Je lui racontais donc en détails nos aventures au Japon; Marie n'en revenait pas: elle était à la fois épatée, amusée et, bien évidemment, très déçue que je n'ai pas "conclu" avec Ryusaki. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir contrairement à moi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut Lily-Nora, **

oui là franchement c'est pénible; ils se comportent comme des amoureux et ne passent pas à l'action;je vais demander à Marie de leur donner un petit coup de pouce à ces deux nigauds! lol

En fait, Camille lutte pour se comporter comme une amie mais elle l'aime et ne parvient pas à le cacher: inconsciemment ses actions reflètent plus que de l'amitié. Mais elle refuse encore de l'admettre.

Sinon j'avais pensé à développer l'idée des gens qui se méprennent à leur sujet mais comme je l'avais déjà fait à l'hôtel, j'ai hésité me disant que ce serait perçu comme too much, relou et pas plausible. Maintenant je regrette et je ne sais pas s'il est possible de retoucher d'anciens chapitres; d'autant que quand je les relis, je vois des fautes et des incohérences que je meure d'envie de faire disparaître.

Il y a un petit clin d'oeil pour toi dans ce chapitre.

Merci pour ta review ma puce et à bientôt.

Bye.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Christmas time**

En me rendant en cours, le lendemain matin, quelque chose me parut bizarre: il n'y avait pas un bruit provenant de la salle de classe.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment: ça sent les conneries à plein nez.

A peine fus-je entrée que des sifflets et des "Je t'aime Camille" retentirent; je m'arrêtai net sur le seuil, craignant le pire et pensant à fuir.

Je gagnai ma table tête baissée; elle était recouverte de roses et autres bouquets de fleurs ainsi que de lettres d'amour du style: "Ca te dirait de coucher avec moi tout nu ce soir? Signé Yves", "J'ai plus de 180 mm au repos dans le pantalon, signé Jeffrey" ou encore "Je t'aime depuis toujours, je veux t'épouser, signé Carter".

Sur le tableau avait été écrit le message suivant:

"Camille, jeune femme de 18 ans super canon, cherche homme entre 18 et 25 ans, 95-75-98 (et plus de 180 mm dans le pantalon) pour soirées coquines et torrides; pas sérieux s'abstenir."

Mon Dieu, elle a osé! Je savais parfaitement qui était l'instigatrice de tout ceci: Marie, tu vas me le payer! pensais-je en lui lançant un regard meurtrier; elle me souriait, la tête sur ses mains croisées, très fière d'elle.

Watari, qui nous dispensait les cours, entra nonchalamment malgré le bronx qui régnait dans la salle et s'arrêta un instant devant le tableau pour lire le message après avoir mis ses lunettes.

- Oh, mais j'ai toutes mes chances dans ce cas! fit-il en me regardant d'un air malicieux.

Des rires fusèrent. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi Papy! Je me tournai légèrement: Ryusaki ne me regardait pas, et paraisssait complètement détaché de ce qui se passait. Etait-il jaloux? Bien sûr que non mais cela m'aurait vraiment fait plaisir.

Je soupirai, un peu déçue.

Watari appella au calme et commença son cours.

- Watari, puis-je faire une annonce à toute la classe? demandai-je tout à coup en me levant.

- Je t'en prie.

Je pris une rose et me positionnai devant le tableau.

- Je voulais vous dire à quel point je suis touchée par vos messages d'amour et vos fleurs; mais... je préfère les femmes, avouai-je en feignant la timidité.

Je m'avançai vers la table de Marie et mis un genou à terre.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès le premier jour, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi? demandai-je en lui tendant la rose.

Des regards stupéfaits et incrédules se posèrent sur moi et sur Marie, puis des applaudissements et des sifflements retentirent; Marie prit la rose et se pencha à mon oreille.

- Va en enfer! murmura t-elle.

- Juste après toi! fis-je en lui souriant d'un air de défi.

Je regagnai ma place heureuse et très fière de moi; avant de m'asseoir, je croisai le regard de Ryusaki: nous nous sourîmes avec complicité; c'est une très belle journée qui commence, me dis-je.

- Tu es très fière de toi, je suppose? me demanda t-elle en me rejoignant dans le couloir.

- Je jubile.

- Mais enfin tu ne vas pas rester seule toute à vie! Ca fait un baille que t'as plus couché avec un mec, ça ne te manque pas?

- Absolument pas! mentis-je.

Je tournai les talons.

- Alors pourquoi tu te comportes avec Ryusaki comme si tu voulais te le faire et que tu ne vas pas jusqu'au bout?

- Excuse-moi?

- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu étais souvent collée à lui au Japon: vous avez partagé le même lit, la même barbapapa, le même plat de spaghettis glacés et vas-y que je me blottis contre lui dans le train fantôme et que je le papouille pour le faire dormir. C'est quoi ton problème? Et ne me sors pas que c'est parceque tu es plus à voile qu'à vapeur ou parceque vous êtes seulement amis!

- Le seul garçon de la classe qui ne m'a pas écrit de lettre d'amour c'est lui, voilà pourquoi, dis-je simplement en désignant la liasse de mots doux que j'avais reçue.

- Alors arrêtes de baver inutilement et passes au suivant! cria t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas! répondis-je simplement. Parceque je l'aime pensai-je en m'éloignant.

Elle avait raison dans le fond; mon comportement était totalement incohérent mais j'étais incapable d'agir autrement.

Le lendemain matin Marie et moi étions convoquées dans le bureau de Eileen.

- Tu as fait une bêtise? Lui demandai-je.

- A part une partie de jambes en l'air dans la piscine, je ne vois pas.

- Hilarant!

- Pas tant que ça c'était un véritable flop!

- Vous l'avez vraiment fait là-bas? Cette fille est folle!

- Oui ça met un peu de piment dans notre relation. La prochaine fois, on essaiera dans le bureau de Watari.

Je soupirai levant les yeux au ciel. Changera plus celle-là!

- C'est peut-être toi qui a fait une bêtise? Finit-elle par me demander.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Parce que quand il y a une connerie de faite ces derniers temps, c'est soit toi, soit Mello.

- Sympa Marie; de toute façon c'est impossible, j'étais au Japon.

A peine étions-nous entrées dans son bureau, que Eileen nous accueillit avec effusion en nous serrant dans ses bras.

- Comme je suis contente de vous voir les filles.

Marie se tourna vers moi.

- Allons nous-en vite!

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda Eileen en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Parce que vous nous faites peur! Répondit Marie.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises; allez entrez, entrez.

Nous nous installâmes donc pas très rassurées.

- A mon avis elle a complètement disjoncté, murmura Marie à mon oreille.

- A fond! Répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez toutes les deux?

- Rien, on se disait que votre tailleur est très joli, reprit Marie en faisant son plus beau sourire commercial.

- Merci.

Comme à son habitude, Eileen alla droit au but.

- Nous souhaiterions que vous organisiez la fête de Noël!

- Pardon? S'écria Marie.

- Je vous remercie pour votre collaboration; très bonne journée.

- Mais attendez..., commença Marie.

- J'ai un cours, à plus tard! fit-elle en sortant prestement.

Nous étions sous le choc.

- Elle nous a eu; elle est vraiment très forte! Non mais quelle idée!

- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée;

- Bon alors je te laisse gérer tout ça, fit Marie en tournant les talons.

- Pas question, dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras; on n'abandonne pas sa meilleure amie; je croyais que tu avais des principes?

- J'ai menti, fit-elle avec une moue chagrine. Pitié Camille tout mais pas ça!

- Je te propose qu'on se fasse une soirée pyjama ce soir pour en parler.

- Oui, génial! Je peux rapporter une bouteille?

- Apportes-en deux! Une chacune!

- T'as raison: si déjà on se torche la gueule autant le faire proprement et correctement!

Nous décidâmes d'organiser la fête en deux parties: la première pour les plus petits et la seconde, en soirée, pour les ados. Je prendrai en charge un groupe de petits pour leur enseigner quelques notions de danse afin de monter un petit spectacle.

Eileen nous aida elle aussi.

- J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur Bob Sinclar! Nous annonça t-elle le lendemain matin.

- Il est pas un peu trop jeune pour vous? Demanda Marie.

- Marie! Fit Eileen sur un ton de reproche.

- Tu oublies Madonna et Demi Moore; c'est très tendance les Toy Boys! Repris-je à l'adresse de Marie.

- Ca suffit vous deux! S'emporta Eileen; cela dit l'idée des Toy Boys semble intéressante, fit-elle d'un air coquin. Enfin bref, j'ai réussi à convaincre Bob Sinclar d'être le DJ de notre fête de Noel, s'écria t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Un ange passa.

- Sérieux? Demanda Marie.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse, répondit Eileen.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à le convaincre? demandai-je incrédule.

- J'avais mis pour l'occasion mon tailleur avec la jupe fendue sur le côté et le décolleté plongeant, quelques larmes et le tour était joué. Bon je vais essayer de contacter David Guetta; vous croyez qu'il s'entendra avec Bob?

Nous sourîmes. Sacrée Eileen: elle en aurait bien été capable.

Un peu plus tard, alors que je dansais dans le gymnase pour me détendre, j'aperçus Ryusaki dans le miroir.

- Hey! Salut le crack!

- Salut!

Comme d'habitude, il prit le temps de m'observer un instant, son index en bouche.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? demandai-je subitement inquiète. Mon instinct percevait une mauvaise nouvelle imminente.

- Je pars pour Los Angeles demain matin.

Je le regardai avec stupéfaction.

- Une enquête délicate?

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

- Et tu vas y aller seul?

- Watari m'accompagnera.

Autrement dit, je n'étais pas invitée à participer cette fois-ci, pensai-je avec tristesse.

- Je comprends; sois prudent et essaie de dormir un peu plus de deux heures par nuit.

- Ok.

Je dus lutter contre l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Nos regards se pénétrèrent à nouveau mais ce fut lui qui y mit fin en s'éloignant; j'eus une impression de vide que je ne compris pas.

Alors que je remontais dans ma chambre songeuse, Marie passa devant moi comme une flèche avec seaux, éponges, balais, raclette et autres chiffons.

- Tu vas nettoyer ta chambre? demandai-je ironique.

- Très drôle! si tu veux tout savoir, demande à Mello!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? demandai-je en soupirant.

- Ce petit ange a recouvert la voiture de Watari avec du PQ et de la guache puis a arrosé le tout . Je vais nettoyer avant que Papy ne voit le désastre: il est cap de nous faire une crise cardiaque et on n'a même pas de défibrillateur ici!

Marie avait commencé ses études de médecine et voyait des malades partout.

- Je vais t'aider! dis-je en la suivant.

- Non, ramène Mello s'il te plaît. je risque de le tuer si j'y vais moi-même.

- Ok.

Mello se prénommait en fait Mihael. Il avait choisi ce surnom comme on choisi un nom de scène. Sa mère l'avait abandonnée je ne sais trop dans quelles circonstances; c'était un génie lui aussi et il rêvait de surpasser L, se donnant beaucoup de mal en cours. Cependant, contrairement à Ryusaki, Mihael était orgueilleux, impulsif et agressif: son coeur était en proie au chaos; ses sentiments ne s'exprimaient que par la violence. Il était capable de bonté mais avait une drôle de façon de l'exprimer: un jour, par exemple, il nous ramena Oriane, une puce d'à peine quatre ans, qui était tombée dans les escaliers. Il la tenait comme un sac sous le bras. "La mioche s'est encore cassée la gueule", annonça t-il; il la jetta sans ménagement sur une chaise avant de s'en aller. Il aurait pu laisser la petite dans son désarroi mais il avait un certain côté chevaleresque.

En une demi-journée, cette tornade blonde était capable de dégonfler les pneus de soeur Marie-Cécile qui nous enseignait la culture religieuse, de distribuer des paquets-cadeaux à toute la classe contenant les petites culottes de Linda (dont je suis persuadée qu'il est amoureux), de mettre de la colle sur la chaise des profs, le grand classique et de couper l'eau chaude le matin à l'heure des douches.

Je le retrouvais donc dans sa chambre écoutant Metallica; Mihael était gothique jusqu'au bout des ongles; sa chambre était magnifiquement décorée "dark side" avec des posters de Victoria Francès, un crucifix, un crâne en cristal et autres objets gothiques. Il avait une incroyable collection de CD Hard Rock et Metal.

- Sympa ta piaule, dis-je. Je t'emmène au garage nettoyer la voiture de Watari.

- J'temmerde!

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi mon p'tit chéri! Au fait, qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu es privé de chocolat pendant vingt-quatre heures?

Mello était accroc au chocolat et là, je tenais ses réserves qu'il avait planquées sous le lit.

- Fait chier!

- Tu crois pas si bien dire, allez, lèves tes fesses et plus vite que ça!

Dans la nuit j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil et le lendemain, je décidai d'aller voir Watari ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, poussée par mon instinct.

- Oui, Camille? interrogea t-il après m'avoir invitée à m'asseoir.

- Je voulais vous souhaiter un bon voyage et..., j'hésitai à poursuivre.

- Et me recommander de me coucher à vingt-deux heures et de surveiller le sommeil de Ryusaki? compléta t-il.

- Oui, dis-je en souriant.

- Tu peux être tranquille... Ryusaki a l'air très heureux de t'avoir rencontrée, reprit-il doucement. Et il m'a semblé que toi aussi tu apprécies sa companie. J'espère qu'après cette enquête, il pourra faire une pause afin que vous puissiez passer d'avantage de temps ensemble... As-tu envie de passer du temps avec lui?

- Euh..., oui..., fis-je hésitante; j'étais prise de cours face à cette question aussi directe et ambigue.

- Bien. Rien ne vous empêche de sortir d'ici de temps en temps pour avoir un peu plus de liberté et... d'intimité, finit-il par dire doucement.

J'avais raison Papy est mouillé jusqu'au coup; si ça se trouve, il collabore avec Marie.

- Je ne crois pas que Ryusaki ait envie que nous soyons... intimes; ce dernier mot avait du mal à sortir de ma bouche.

- Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps; je vous remercie de m'avoir reçue, dis-je coupant court à cette discussion embarrassante.

Il me raccompagna; sur le seuil, je me tournai subitement et le prit dans mes bras; j'avais besoin du réconfort d'un père et Watari l'était pour moi d'une certaine façon.

- Tout ira bien, murmura t-il en posant sa main sur ma tête. Je ne vais sûrement pas perdre une aussi belle occasion de devenir grand-père! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je me sentis rougir et pris rapidement congé des yeux malicieux de Watari.

Ils partirent discrètement si bien que je ne pus revoir Ryusaki.

Un peu plus tard, Marie et moi étions assises en tailleur devant le sapin que Mello avait magnifiquement décoré avec les préservatifs Manix gonflés comme des ballons.

- Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne les avais pas achetés, reprochai-je à Marie.

- C'est de ta faute, s'indigna t-elle: nous n'en serions pas là si tu les avais utilisés avec Ryusaki comme toute jeune femme normalement constituée l'aurait fait! Mais non! Il a fallu que tu les planques dans ton casier!

- Un partout, match nul! On les enlève?

- Je ne vois pas comment: ce petit trou du cul les a collés.

"Fait chier!", soupirâmes-nous en choeur.

Heureusement pour moi, mes journées étaient bien remplies entre les cours et la préparation de la fête. Mais j'étais constamment angoissée et inquiète; un peu déprimée aussi. Je me sentais comme incomplète. Il me manquait quelque chose de nécessaire à mon épanouissement: comme une plante a besoin de soleil et d'eau, j'avais besoin de sentir Ryusaki près de moi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut Lily-Nora,** merci pour tes reviews et de me faire partager tes idées très pertinentes.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Bye.

**Hello Mavalia, **je suis très heureuse que mes deux derniers chapitres t'aient plu et que tu continues à poster des reviews (je les ais attendues avec impatience! lol), merci ma biche.

Metallica is parmi les best! Il est nécessairement vital que Mello en possède au moins un exemplaire! lol

Don't cry baby: je vais le ramener "le crack"!

A bientôt.

Bye.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Last christmas I gave you my heart**

J'avais pris l'habitude de me réfugier dans la bibliothèque les nuits où je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, mon esprit trop préoccupé de savoir si Ryusaki allait bien et rentrerait bientôt et d'envisager sérieusement une vie de couple avec lui avec toutes les conséquences que cela pourraient avoir. Dans ces moments d'angoisse et de doutes, je prenais un chiffon et me mettais à astiquer les étagères en chemise de nuit; il m'aurait fallu dix ans pour parvenir à dépoussiérer l'intégralité de l'immense pièce mais là n'était pas le but; cela avait le don de m'apaiser.

Marie ne tarda pas à découvrir mon manège en voyant mes traits tirés, mes yeux cernés et ma perte de poids. Elle me fila un soir. Je l'entendis pénétrer dans la bibliothèque reconnaissant sa démarche énergique.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- Je nettoie les étagères, répondis-je sans me retourner en continuant à frotter.

- C'est très gentil de ta part. Et c'est vrai que c'est le moment idéal pour le faire! C'est une tradition Française? demanda t-elle ironiquement.

Je ne répondis rien et continuai mon ménage.

Elle m'observa quelques instants puis excédée me prit par le bras et me força à m'asseoir par-terre.

- Tu peux pas continuer comme ça Camille! Regarde toi! On dirait une vieille fille aigrie.

- C'est pas ton problème! répondis-je en me relevant.

Marie me rattrapa par le bras et me força à me rasseoir.

- Tu vas rester ici et écouter ce que j'ai à te dire: Ryusaki t'aime autant sinon plus que tu peux l'aimer.

- S'il m'aimait comme tu le dis, il se serait manifesté depuis longtemps; il ne m'a jamais touchée ni même essayé...

- Ryusaki est un gentleman, me coupa Marie; il ne fera rien tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment; c'est à toi de faire le premier pas.

Je baissai la tête. J'étais épuisée physiquement et psychiquement.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que cela pourrait mettre sa vie en danger s'il se laisse perturber par notre relation, dis-je avec angoisse.

- Ne le sous-estimes pas! Tu as vécu avec lui presque deux semaines et malgré ta présence et celle de ton joli petit cul, il a mené son enquête avec professionnalisme, je me trompe?

- Non... mais à quoi ressemblera notre vie de couple? repris-je vivement. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter cette angoisse de le voir partir et de ne pas savoir s'il reviendra vivant.

- Maintenant c'est toi que tu sous-estimes! Tu es forte Camille, assez pour trouver un équilibre dans une relation avec lui. Si tu abandonnes, tu le regretteras toute ta vie!

- Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, fis-je en reposant ma tête dans mes mains.

- Mais arrêtes de te prendre la tête! Je pige pas pourquoi les gonzesses sont si compliquées.

- C'est parceque tu n'as jamais été amoureuse.

- Hum, peut-être, fit-elle songeuse. Mais je sais une chose: quand on a la chance d'être amoureuse et d'être aimée en retour, on n'a pas le droit de la laisser passer... Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à ta place, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

- Vraiment? demandai-je très étonnée.

- Oui mais c'est lié à une modification hormonale; ça m'arrive une fois par mois; c'est très désagréable, d'ailleurs, fit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je pouffai de rire.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer! cria t-elle en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Ah là là, cette conversation m'a épuisée, fit-elle en s'allongeant à même le sol en soupirant.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je en lui prenant la main; je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi perdue.

- Amènes-toi Thelma, on va boire un coup de Tequila! fit Marie en se relevant.

- Avec plaisir Louise.

Dans le couloir on entendit encore la voix de Marie me demander "Mais pourquoi tu veux pas te le faire?", "Parceque ça ne se fait pas!" rétorquai-je "T'es chiante! répliqua Marie.

Je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision mais décidai d'attendre le retour de Ryusaki: peut-être saurais-je alors quoi faire.

La veille de la fête Marie pénétra en trombe dans ma chambre.

- Ma chérie accroche ta petite culotte: ton Ryusaki sera de retour demain pour la fête!

- Comment fais-tu pour être toujours au courant des dernières nouvelles avant moi.

- J'ai la classe voilà tout. Tu vas pouvoir conclure avec lui! s'écria t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Marie shut up please! m'écriai-je excédée.

- Ok soeur Marie-Rabat-joie. Autre chose, voici nos tenues de bal.

Je regardai les vêtements avec amusement: minijupes en simili cuir, bas résilles, tee-shirt à strass et minivestes assorties.

- On va faire un clip avec Britney Spears? demandai-je ironique.

- Non on va se rendre à une méga surboom!

- Marie, il nous faut des costumes de Mère-Noel pour les petits! répliquai-je.

- Et voilà!

Marie sortit de son dos deux "micro" costumes de Mère Noel, hyper sexy avec même une petite poche pour ranger des préservatifs.

Je soupirai: elle est grave!

Nous continuâmes les préparatifs jusque tard dans la nuit. Nous avions passé une demi-journée à installer des guirlandes lumineuses au plafond, le long des rampes d'escaliers, sur les tables autour des portes; Peter, le jardinier qui supervisait les raccordements, s'arrachait les cheveux: "on va tout faire sauter!" disait-il en paniquant. Le résultat final fut époustouflant: on se serait cru à Disneyland! Nous arrivâmes ensuite à convaincre le pauvre Peter de jouer le Père Noel à grands renforts de sourires enjôleurs et de battements de cils.

Nous avions recréé une crèche vivante: la mère du petit Jésus était joué par Marie, qui avait perdu un pari contre moi, avait du endosser le rôle non sans me répéter à quel point elle me détestait et les enfants aussi; cependant lorsque l'un d'entre eux pleurait, elle était la première à se précipiter et à s'écrier "qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit poussin?" Il y eut ensuite la projection d'un dessin animé qui s'avéra être un film X qui commençait par une publicité sur les préservatifs Manix (le retour, version 4!); après avoir prestement interrompu la projection, sabotée sans nul doute par Mello, certains enfants nous demandèrent "c'est quoi un préservatif?". Après la projection du Voyage de Chihiro, il y eut un goûter, la traditionnelle distribution de cadeaux et à vingt heures nous mîmes tout ce petit monde au lit.

- Je suis morte! fit Marie affalée sur une chaise un coca dans la main.

- Moi aussi! répondis-je dans la même position. Au fait il était à toi le film X?

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai pas besoin de ça!... oh non!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demandai-je curieuse.

- Thomas... c'est cet enfoiré qui le lui a refilé; je vais lui démonter sa gueule d'ange ce soir!

Dans la soirée, alors que les ados s'éclataient sur la piste de danse, je vis Mello, que Linda avait invité à danser, glisser ses mains sur ses fesses tentant de la peloter; heureusement qu'elle avait bon caractère: elle lui sourit et replaça fermement les mains de Mello là où elles auraient du se trouver. Cela me fit sourire; c'est bon de savoir qu'il y a des valeurs sûres dans ce monde.

- J'espère que Mello a gardé un ou deux préservatifs pour cette nuit! lança Marie qui avait vu toute la scène.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il n'a que treize ans!

- C'est l'âge que j'avais la première fois que j'ai couché avec Thomas, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

J'eus soudain très peur en voyant les couples se former sur la piste de danse.

- On aurait du prévoir un service d'ordre pour être sûres que tout le monde regagne sa chambre seul, fis-je soucieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'ils vont attendre d'être dans leurs chambres pour...

- Trève de commentaires! l'interrompis-je fermement.

- Relax! fit Marie en s'éloignant souriante.

Bob Sinclar était vraiment très sympa. J'étais en pleine discussion avec lui sur son job et la musique quand Marie me glissa à l'oreille:

- Ton Ryusaki est de retour et n'arrêtes pas de mater tes six heures! me fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Je me retournai vivement. Il se tenait adossé au chambranle de la porte du hall les mains dans les poches; son regard de braise croisa le mien et je sentis mon coeur battre la chamade. Je m'avançai vers lui comme hypnotisée, abandonnant ce pauvre Bob. Plus rien existait autour de moi.

- Salut le crack!

- Salut! Répondit-il simplement.

Il avait l'air fatigué mais en même temps apaisé, du moins c'est ce que je ressentais intuitivement.

Mon regard ne quitta pas le sien, je mourrai d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

Le DJ, sur les conseils avisés de Marie, passa Last Christmas de Wham.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse? Lui demandai-je sur un coup de tête.

- Avec plaisir.

Je m'avançai vers lui et posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Il n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

Je souris, pris ses mains et les posai au niveau de ma taille.

Je commençai à bouger tout doucement; il me suivit.

Mes mains glissèrent autour de son cou; il se pencha un peu plus vers moi et nos joues se frôlèrent.

Je sentis alors sa réconfortante chaleur.

- Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver sain et sauf, murmurai-je en le serrant un peu plus fort contre moi.

Je fus tellement soulagée de l'avoir à nouveau auprès de moi que j'en oubliai de danser. Je sentis tout à coup ses bras me serrer davantage contre lui et sa tête se laisser aller plus fermement contre la mienne.

Je resserrai moi aussi un peu plus mon étreinte, une de mes mains glissant dans ses cheveux; j'avais conscience de lui faire un câlin et d'avoir dépassé les limites mais c'était plus fort que moi.

La chanson se termina et laissa la place à Crazy in Love de Beyonce. Je m'écartai doucement de lui et lui fis un large sourire plein de bonheur.

- Merci monsieur le détective! dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Alors que je me retournai pour rejoindre Marie, je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller vers lui une dernière fois et déposai un long et tendre baiser sur sa joue en fermant les yeux pour mieux goûter au plaisir d'avoir retrouvé cette peau si douce et sucrée. Des gars sifflèrent. Je fis demi-tour et courus vers l'estrade pour rejoindre ma meilleure amie. Elle me fit un grand sourire en me voyant tout à coup si épanouie. Je me sentais revivre.

- J'ai failli appeller les pompiers! me fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Nous nous occupâmes du bar: nous avions élaboré différents cocktails qui eurent du succès. Nos tenues de Mère Noel aussi d'ailleurs. Nous nous fîmes plusieurs fois invitée à danser. Je ne revis pas Ryusaki, je savais qu'il n'aimait pas la foule. Finalement, un karaoke fut improvisé par Bob; Marie et moi nous éclatâmes en chantant "Hot" d'Avril Lavigne et "Rok'n Roll d'AC/DC".

Un peu avant minuit, je me mis à la recherche de Ryusaki; je le trouvai brûlant des chamallows et discutant avec d'autres gars. Ce n'était que très rarement que Ryusaki se mêlait à d'autres personnes.

- Vous devriez venir voir ça, les mecs, leur dis-je souriante.

Je m'emparai de Ryusaki, le tirant par les mains pour le relever et l'entraînai dans le parc en courant. Derrière nous les gars sifflèrent.

- Fais gaffe à tes fesses Ryusaki! elle a l'air très chaude ce soir! Cria Thomas.

- Fais gaffe aux tiennes ce soir! lançai-je en riant.

Un magnifique feu d'artifices illumina le ciel; Watari et Eileen avaient fait les choses en grand; je tenais toujours sans m'en rendre compte sa main dans la mienne, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Bien que le feu fut terminé je continuai à contempler le ciel étoilé d'où tombaient quelques flocons.

- Accepterais-tu de devenir ma petite amie? Me demanda t-il soudain sa main serrant un peu plus la mienne.

Je me tournai vivement vers lui; mon coeur battait à tout rompre, mon souffle devint plus court. Je paniquai: toutes les fibres de mon être me criaient de dire oui mais ma raison me forçait à donner une toute autre réponse.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous restions simplement amis, Ryusaki; je suis désolée, je... les mots moururent dans ma bouche.

- Je comprends.

Je sentis des larmes monter à mes yeux; je baissai la tête, libérai ma main et m'enfuis en courant.

De retour dans ma chambre, je me glissai à terre contre un mur et me recroquevillai, la tête dans mes bras repliés, je pleurai tant le sentiment de perte et de frustration m'était insupportable. Pourquoi avais-je tout gâché? Je lui avait probablement fait beaucoup de peine. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir assumer une vie de couple si compliquée, de ne pas être à la hauteur, à sa hauteur. Je me forçai à me relever, pris une douche et enfilai, après l'avoir longuement contemplée, la nuisette "I love Japan" qui signifiait tant pour moi. Je me blottis dans mon lit, complètement perdue.

Tout à coup, tout devint plus clair dans mon esprit; je me sentai soudain sûre de moi et une nouvelle détermination m'envahit.

J'enfilai rapidement des ballerines et un gilet et me précipitai dans le couloir en direction de l'étage réservé aux garçons; malheureusement l'entrée était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Je posai mon front contre la porte et la frappai de mon poing désespérée, les larmes aux yeux. Non ! Je ne renoncerai pas, me dis-je en me redressant. Je sortis dans le parc, contournai le bâtiment; la chambre de Ryusaki était éclairée, sa fenêtre était entrouverte. Je décidai d'escalader le mur en me servant du treillage qui était accroché contre la façade. Il ne me vint pas une seule fois à l'esprit que le bois pouvait céder sous mon poids et que je risquai de me tuer en tombant. Je ne doutai pas un seul instant de pouvoir atteindre mon but. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'en empêcher. Je parvins à me hisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et pénétrai dans la chambre. Ryusaki était allongé sur son lit lisant un bouquin. Il parut surpris en me voyant mais ne dit mot.

Je m'avançai lentement vers lui et m'assis sur le bord du matelas grelottante et un peu essouflée, les cheveux ornés de flocons; je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et sans un mot déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres; il me regardait encore plus surpris mais toujours aussi immobile et muet; il m'était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait: avait-il seulement envie de moi à ce moment là?

- Je t'aime vraiment Ryusaki et je serais très heureuse de devenir ta petite amie, dis-je mon regard rivé au sien.

Je lui pris ses deux mains inertes et les déposai sur mes hanches; je posai les miennes sur son torse et l'embrassai à nouveau. Je sentis alors ses mains presser mon corps, glisser vers ma taille et ses lèvres me rendre mon baiser. Ce fut le plus merveilleux french kiss qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

Je souris, agrippai son éternel tee-shirt blanc et m'allongeai doucement sur son lit l'entraînant dans ma chute.

Il me contemplait sans dire un mot de ses yeux de braise.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? finit-il par me demander.

Pour toute réponse je lui souris, retirai mon gilet, ma nuisette et me redressai pour l'embrasser. Il m'embrassa à son tour et recouvrit doucement ma poitrine et mon ventre de ses baisers. Je me réchauffai à son contact. Sa façon de me toucher et de me caresser était terriblement sensuelle. Il prenait tout son temps. J'eus l'impression qu'il me dégustait comme une de ces petites choses sucrées dont il raffolait. Brûlante du désir de son corps, je le basculai pour être au-dessus de lui, lui retirant son tee-shirt et l'embrassant à mon tour; je le trouvais si beau; sa peau était si douce et sucrée; je m'imprégnais de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Je fis glisser doucement le reste de ses vêtements le long de ses jambes avant de revenir au-dessus de lui. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, me tenant par la taille; j'étais assise les jambes repliées, en face de lui sur ses cuisses. Je fis glisser mes mains sur son torse admirant encore la douceur et la beauté de son corps.

Je mis ensuite mes bras autour de son cou et glissai une main dans ses cheveux en bataille mais soyeux, mon front contre le sien; il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et me sourit; cela le rendait si sexy! Je lui rendis son sourire, pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai avec toute la passion et l'amour qui m'animaient. Il me bascula sur le dos; retira doucement mon shorty et revins au-dessus de moi. Nos regards se pénétrèrent à nouveau intensément. Je glissai mes mains sous ses bras jusqu'à ses omoplates, l'attirant un peu plus contre moi et remontai mes jambes autour de sa taille; il me fit l'amour comme jamais aucun homme ne l'avait fait avant: il était doux, attentionné et passionné.

Je baignais dans un océan de plaisir et de volupté. Cela allait au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu rêver et vivre jusqu'à présent: dans ses bras je n'étais pas seulement un bon coup à tirer mais une femme sincèrement aimée, désirée et honorée.

A aucun moment il ne m'avait avoué son amour pour moi, mais tout son être s'exprimait dans ce sens. Je pouvais le sentir intuitivement.

Je me réveillai peu avant l'aube. Il dormait à point fermé, recroquevillé, le bout d'un pouce dans sa bouche. Il était si mignon! Je venais de trouver un moyen infaillible de le faire dormir et je me promis d'en user et d'en abuser! J'écartai une mèche de cheveux sur son front et y déposai un baiser.

- Joyeux Noël, Ryusaki!

Je me rhabillai et jetai un dernier regard sur mon chéri avant de quitter la chambre. Je marchai d'abord puis courus ivre de bonheur jusqu'à la chambre de Marie.

Je me blottis contre ma meilleure amie qui s'éveilla un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- J'ai couché avec L, répondis-je calmement.

- Ok c'est cool, dors maintenant...un ange passa puis Marie se redressa vivement et se tourna vers moi tout à fait réveillée.

- Tu as fait quoi??

- J'ai couché avec L, répétai-je patiemment.

- Tu veux dire que tu as dormi avec lui dans son lit comme la dernière fois?

- La dernière fois je m'étais endormie sur son lit mais lui n'y était pas, expliquai-je.

- Et ce soir quelle est la différence?

- On a fait l'amour!

- De dieu! oh mon Dieu ils l'ont fait hallelluia! Alors racontes: il est comment au lit le petit génie? demanda Marie au comble de l'excitation.

- Marie... fis-je sur un ton de reproche.

- Quoi tu me réveilles au beau milieu de la nuit...

- Il est cinq heures du mat.

- C'est ce que je dis: tu me réveilles au beau milieu de la nuit alors arrêtes de faire ta nigaude et racontes-moi. Est-ce qu'il sait se servir de ses dix doigts?

- Oui... et pas que de cette partie de son corps d'ailleurs, fis-je avec un sourire coquin.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

- Je suis si heureuse, même si j'ignore complètement ce qui va m'arriver, je me sens tellement bien.

- J'en suis heureuse pour toi; vis l'instant présent à fond.

- C'est bien mon intention.

Je me blottis contre elle.

- Joyeux Noël Marie.

- Joyeux Noël ma biche!

Nous étions étendues, l'une à contre l'autre divinement heureuses. Tout était silencieux.

- Il met quelle taille de préservatifs? Demanda Marie en rompant le silence (Manix le reretour version 5: ultime combat)

- Oh non encore cette histoire!

- Ecoutes, depuis le temps qu'on en parle et que je veux savoir, il me semble que je mérite de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et je suis sûr que tout le monde me donnera raison!

- Aucune idée, il n'en a pas mis!

- Quoi? Marie s'était redressée une nouvelle fois. Mais tu es folle? Tu prends la pilule au moins?

- Non, je veux qu'il me fasse un bébé, dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Eh oh calmos! T'as le temps!... Camille, je te jures, quand tu t'y mets, tu fais pas les choses à moitié! Je t'emmène chez un gynéco après les fêtes parceque si ça se trouve il est déjà fait ce bébé!

J'éclatais de rire.

- Je te mettais en boîte, bien sûr que je prends la pilule. Mais je vais peut-être arrêter, rajoutai-je malicieusement. Et puis pour faire plaisir à watari, je peux bien faire ça!, pensai-je.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut Mavalia, **je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ait fait vibrer à ce point parceque c'était le but recherché.

Merci pour ta review ma puce.

Bye.

**Salut Lily-Nora,** je suis vraiment très émue par ta review; c'est le plus important chapitre de mon histoire et je suis très heureuse qu'il t'ait plu à ce point! je ne sais pas si le prochain te semblera être un cadeau de Noel mais je l'ai écrit dans ce sens.

J'attends ta prochaine publication avec impatience.

Gros bisous.

Bye.

**Bienvenue Kimi-Chan3000,** je suis très touchée par ta review et ravie de t'accueillir dans mon histoire. Comme je suis d'accord avec toi, L est vraiment trop craquant; j'espère toujours trouver un mec comme lui! lol.

Bonne lecture.

Bye.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Papa**

Je me réveillai vers treize heures pétant littéralement le feu; je chantai avec la radio « I want to know what love is » des Foreigners lorsque Marie entra en me jetant un regard meurtrier.

- T'as pas bientôt fini ton ramdam? Maugréa t-elle.

- J'ai les cheveux emmêlés! M'écriai-je avec un grand sourire de bonheur.

- J'en suis très heureuse pour toi et j'espère que tu vas te repentir de tes mauvaises actions de la nuit dernière, dit Marie faussement sévère.

- Je m'en vais prier pour le salut de mon âme de ce pas! Répondis-je avec un grand sourire coquin.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée dans sa chambre? les hommes adorent faire des gros câlins le matin.

- Une lady ne passe pas la nuit dans la chambre de son amant, répondis-je avec dignité.

- Hum... tu suis les recommandations d'Eileen maintenant?

- Non, de Nadine de Rothshield! Et toi pourquoi n'as-tu pas passé la nuit avec Thomas? c'était l'occasion de lui faire un beau cadeau de Noël!

- Oh mais je l'ai fait: je suis allée dans sa chambre, je l'ai bien chauffé et au moment de passer à l'action, je me suis barrée!

- Ca c'est pas cool.

- Je me suis vengée du film X.

Nous riâmes en imaginant le pauvre Thomas seul et désoeuvré au fond de son lit.

Je regagnai ma chambre pour me changer, quand j'entendis toquer. Je découvris en ouvrant la porte un Ryusaki souriant tenant dans sa main une sucette qu'il m'offrit. Je le remerciai par un tendre baiser déposé sur sa joue après l'avoir fait entrer.

- Salut le crack, fis-je en l'enlaçant les yeux rivés aux siens.

- Salut, fit-il simplement en me gratifiant de son plus beau regard de braise.

J'attendais un baiser qui ne vint pas.

- Bienvenue dans ma chambre, fis-je en rompant le charme et en finissant de m'habiller.

Ryusaki parcourut la pièce du regard; il prit sur la commode une peluche qui avait un petit air de lapin crétin gothique.

- C'est Chups, mon doudou.

- Chups? Interrogea t-il.

- Oui, comme les sucettes "Chupa Chups"; ma mère les adorait, comme moi d'ailleurs, et a baptisé mon doudou Chups. Malheureusement, il a un peu souffert quand mon père l'a mis en machine avec des jeans. J'ai essayé de le recoudre mais je suis pas douée, fis-je en frottant mon nez contre celui de mon doudou comme le faisait souvent la petite fille que j'avais été.

Ryusaki me regardait intensément; j'eus le sentiment qu'il mourrait d'envie de m'embrasser mais attendait que je l'y invite. Je remis mes bras autour de son cou que je caressai avec le petit museau de Chups.

- Avez-vous envie de m'embrasser, Monsieur le détective? Demandai-je sensuellement.

- Oui, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Permission accordée pour une durée illimitée, détective L.

Il sourit et me fit un french kiss passionné; tandis que ses baisers descendaient dans mon cou, je me sentis complètement fondre de plaisir: il avait retenu, la nuit dernière, les zones sensibles qui me faisaient vibrer de plaisir. Mes mains caressèrent son dos sous son tee-shirt puis allèrent déboutonner son pantalon tandis qu'il déboutonnait mon chemisier.

On toqua à nouveau contre ma porte.

- Camille, c'est Eileen, je peux entrer?

Je m'arrêtai net puis, reprenant mes esprits, je mis Chups dans les bras de mon pauvre chéri qui planait et le poussai dans la salle de bain; je refermai la porte sur un Ryusaki contemplant la peluche qu'il tenait par une oreille entre son pouce et son index.

- J'arrive! criai-je en reboutonnant mon chemisier.

- Joyeux Noël Camille! fit Eileen avec un grand sourire quand la porte fut ouverte.

- Joyeux Noël, dis-je faussement enthousiaste. Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, j'étais dans la salle de bain.

- Pas de problème; suis-moi: il y a un cadeau qui t'attend dans le hall.

Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de la suivre: elle m'entraîna dans le couloir en me tirant par la main.

- Tu as les joues bien roses, tu as chaud? me demanda t-elle.

- Euh... oui, il fait un peu chaud dans ma chambre!

Je reconnus une silhouette familière: un grand et bel homme, sapé à la Colombo mais bien bâti style Ryo Saeba de City Hunter, se tenait dans le hall et sourit en m'apercevant.

- Papa? Interrogeai-je n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

Il écarta les bras m'invitant à m'y réfugier.

Je me précipitai vers lui, sautant à son cou, mes jambes entourant sa taille. Il me fit tourner avec lui un instant.

- Ha ha ha! Tu as l'air en pleine forme mon petit marshmallow!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Mon enquête viens de se terminer et je me suis dit que ma petite fille chérie serait ravie que je vienne lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël en direct et en live.

- Ca me fait très plaisir, fis-je en me serrant contre lui. Tu m'as manqué!

- Si on allait dans ta chambre, fit-il en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

- Oui bien sûr, dis-je pas très rassurée.

Je priai intérieurement que Ryusaki, après avoir fini de planer, ait eu la présence d'esprit de sortir de ma chambre.

Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant Chups sur mon lit tenant compagnie à la sucette.

- Oh, c'est vraiment ravissant; aucun rockeur distroy au mur? c'est étonnant!

- Oui, le style conte de fée c'est pas si mal finalement.

- Ca te dirait de repartir à Paris avec moi ce soir? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

- Oh ...euh... en fait, j'aimerais rester encore un peu ici, bredouillai-je.

- Ah bon? Il a presque fallu que je t'attache dans le train il y a quelques semaines: pourquoi ce revirement?

Il m'a toujours été difficile de mentir à mon père; il était doué pour renifler les embrouilles; il n'était pas commissaire divisionnaire pour rien!

- En fait, cet endroit me plaît: j'apprends beaucoup de choses très utiles et... je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis, répondis-je hésitante.

- Vraiment? Y aurait-il un petit ami? Demanda t-il soudain avec la plus grande gentillesse, son flaire de commissaire en éveil.

- Eh bien ... oui, fis-je à contre-coeur.

- Ah bah, je savais que ça finirait par arriver un jour ou l'autre, soupira t-il en baissant la tête et en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Ma puce, il est temps que nous ayons une conversation de père à fille sur les garçons.

Là ça craint un max! pensai-je avec appréhension; mon père n'a jamais rien su de mes flirts et aventures: il était tellement pris par son travail, que je n'avais pas le coeur de lui causer davantage de soucis. Il n'avait même jamais abordé le sujet; ce qui ne m'avait pas posé de problème: l'école, les copines, les films et internet sont de très bons éducateurs. Donc mon père croyait encore que sa petite fille chérie ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le loup. Lui aussi planait à cent mille. Je soupirai. Dur de détruire ses rêves et illusions maintenant.

- En fait, il se pourrait que ce soit trop tard pour ce genre de conversation, papa, avouai-je doucement.

Je détestais mentir à mon père.

- Comment? Tu veux dire que tu as déjà... avec ce garçon? damanda t-il stupéfait.

J'acquiesçai en baissant la tête. Mon père m'observait avec stupeur.

- Mais c'est quoi son problème à ce mec? s'emporta t-il; il était en manque parcequ'il sortait de tôle? Dis-moi son nom!... il a un casier judiciaire? Il prend de la came? Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins? sinon je lui casse la figure!

- Papa...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa va tout arranger: je vais aller avoir une discussion avec le petit salopard qui a osé poser ses mains sur toi, s'écria t-il en se levant.

- Papa mais arrêtes, tu es entrain de péter les plombs, calmes-toi! criai-je en l'empêchant de sortir.

Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans le couloir.

- Comment il est: beau, grand, brun, ténébreux, le regard de braise?

- Tu le connais? demandai-je surprise par sa description très ressemblante.

- Non, mais c'était pas difficile à deviner, tu es comme ta mère!

- Mais où tu m'emmènes?

- On va aller voir Watari, je vais lui dire ce que je pense de la façon dont il veille sur ma fille!

- Papa, attends!...

Mais mon père n'entendait plus rien quand il avait décidé de passer à l'action.

Il entra dans le bureau de Watari sans toquer.

- Watari, je veux avoir une discussion avec toi et le jeune salopard qui a couché avec ma fille!

- Papa maintenant ça suffit! hurlai-je. C'est moi qui suis allée dans sa chambre hier soir en passant par la fenêtre; il s'est conduit comme un gentleman; je suis amoureuse de lui, il m'aime, je veux l'épouser et je veux qu'il me fasse un enfant!

J'avais tout déballé en bloc.

Papa et Watari me regardèrent avec stupeur. J'avais au moins réussi à le calmer provisoirement.

Mon père parut se ressaisir, mis ses mains derrière son dos, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et me toisa sévèrement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il en a profité et c'est intolérable: un gentleman n'aurait pas agi de cette façon.

- Mais on n'est plus au dix-neuvième siècle! Cet excès d'autorité paternelle est parfaitement inutile, repris-je avec assurance; j'ai dix-huit ans et...

- Ah nous y voilà, j'ai dix-huit ans donc je peux faire des conneries! fit-il sarcastique.

- Maman avait à peine dix-neuf ans quand elle m'a mise au monde; je trouve ta réaction très déplacée venant de toi!

- Oui et pépé ne m'a pas porté dans son coeur à ce moment-là; il a voulu s'assurer que j'aimais sincèrement sa fille et allais assumer mes responsabilités et c'est exactement ce que je fais aujourd'hui!

- Donc tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal? demandai-je angoissée.

- Contrairement à pépé, je n'ai pas de fusil sur moi et mon arme de service est restée à Paris.

- Camille, tu devrais chercher Ryusaki; au vue de la situation, il me semble naturel que ton père veuille avoir une conversation avec lui pour mieux le connaître, fit Watari le plus calmement du monde.

- C'est mon devoir de père, rajouta papa.

- Bien, fis-je à contrecoeur.

Je trouvai mon chéri dans la bibliothèque assis recroquevillé à même le sol comme à son habitude, une dizaine de bouquins et autant de sucreries autour de lui; sans un mot, je le pris par la main et l'entraînai dans le hall. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte du bureau de Watari.

- Mon père est au courant pour nous, il veut te parler; quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire sache que c'est parcequ'il est inquiet pour moi et qu'il m'aime.

- Je comprends.

Je lui fis un câlin et l'embrassai comme si c'était la dernière fois. Nous entrâmes.

- Papa, je te présente Ryusaki; voici mon père Alexandre Deneuve.

Mon père lui lança son regard le plus intimidant.

- Enchanté de vous revoir Commissaire Deneuve, fit Ryusaki avec son imperturbable flegme.

Mon père le regarda surpris.

- Je suis le détective L, reprit Ryusaki.

Papa se tourna vers Watari qui acquiesça; ils avaient travaillé ensemble mais n'avaient communiqué que par ordinateurs interposés.

- Laisses-nous un moment Camille, ordonna mon père.

J'obéis inquiète; j'avais l'impression d'avoir envoyé Ryusaki à la mort et de vivre un drame shakespirien.

Je restai un long moment assise parterre les jambes repliées priant le ciel et les anges de revoir mon amoureux vivant.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un watari souriant.

- Entre, je t'en prie!

Je le suivis et souris de soulagement en voyant mon chéri sain et sauf. Mon père se tenait toujours très droit et très digne.

- Je dois bien admettre que ce garçon est digne de toi; il est prêt à assumer ses responsabilités si nécessaire et vous avez ma bénédiction.

- Oh papa, fis-je émue en lui sautant au cou.

Il me serra contre lui en souriant puis me repoussa et reprit son air sévère.

- Un peu de tenue: je dois encore te faire la morale.

- Oui quand tu veux, ce sera avec plaisir, dis-je enthousiaste.

- J'aurai le droit de t'expliquer comment sont fabriqués les enfants? parceque j'avais préparé ma petite histoire il y a plusieurs années déjà et j'en suis très fier, demanda t-il timidement.

Je riai.

- Bien sûr.

- Parfait! J'ai hâte de devenir papy et Watari aussi d'ailleurs! Si on allait boire ce fameux scotch dont tu me parlais? demanda t-il à l'adresse de Watari.

- Avec plaisir; c'est par ici.

Ils s'éloignèrent en riant avec une grande complicité, parlant de la meilleure date pour un mariage.

Je me tournai vers Ryusaki et lui refis un câlin de soulagement.

- Je suis fière de toi; il est rare que mon père apprécie un homme.

- Mais c'est un homme très juste.

- C'est vrai; si on allait dans ma chambre pour terminer ce qu'on avait commencé, demandai-je avec malice.

- Avec le plus grand plaisir.

C'était sans compter sur Marie qui m'intercepta dans le couloir et "m'emprunta" à Ryusaki.

- Eh bien, tu as l'air de péter le feu! constatai-je en souriant.

- Oui, je viens de faire l'amour avec Thomas comme si c'était la première fois!

- J'aurais du m'en douter!

Quelle chance elle a, pensai-je en soupirant.

- Effectivement... et j'ai eu une idée géniale: comme il nous reste tout un tas de trucs à grignoter et à boire, nous allons organiser une soirée country ce soir! Watari et Eileen m'en ont donné l'autorisation.

- Quand tu dis nous, tu penses à qui?

- Toi et moi bien sûr! fit-elle avec son plus beau sourire commercial.

- Désolée mais j'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir.

- Je pense que la partie de jambes en l'air que tu prévois avec Ryusaki passe après ta meilleure amie que tu ne vas pas abandonner et qui ne t'a pas abandonnée pour l'organisation de la fête de Noel, je te le rappelle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'avais prévu de dîner dehors avec mon père.

- Eh ben, pauvre Ryusaki! soupira Marie. Enfin bref, je t'emmène au grenier tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux!

Effectivement, il regorgeait de décors et de costumes de toutes sortes. On avait l'impression d'être dans la caverne d'Ali Baba des déguisements.

Alors que nous revînmes du grenier les bras chargés de cartons, nous aperçûmes Mello offrant un énorme bouquet d'orchidées à Linda qui l'accepta avec joie et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue; au dernier moment il tourna la tête et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Linda ne s'échappa pas et prolongea le baiser.

Nous les regardâmes attendries.

- C'est trop mignon! dit Marie.

- Et si romantique, rajoutai-je sous le charme.

Arrivées dans le hall, nous vîmes Eileen passer à toute vitesse une bouteille de scotch à la main; elle semblait préoccupée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Eileen? demandai-je inquiète.

- C'est affreux Peter vient d'avoir un malaise: quelqu'un a coupé toutes les tiges fleuries de sa collection d'orchidées qu'il gardait dans la serre. Ton père et Watari sont déjà sur place pour le soutenir, fit-elle en s'éloignant promptement.

- Comme c'est romantique! soupirai-je encore une fois.

- Mello a vraiment la classe! Prendre de tels riques pour la femme qu'il aime, c'est si beau, fit Marie émue.

- Il va falloir qu'on console ce pauvre Peter, repris-je sérieusement.

- Et oui.

Nous soupirâmes une nouvelle fois: la perspective de la difficulté du remontage de moral semblait insurmontable.

Nous décorâmes le hall en deux temps trois mouvements; l'association Noel-western était tout à fait kitch.

- Je vais chercher Ryusaki! lançai-je en m'éloignant alors que la fête commençait.

- Tu as cinq minutes, séance de bécotage comprise! cria Marie.

Je retrouvai Ryusaki dans sa chambre pianotant sur son ordi de ses deux index, les bras en l'air.

- Comment trouvez-vous mon costume, Monsieur le détective? demandai-je en m'avançant d'une démarche chaloupée et en prenant une pose de mannequin. je portais une tenue de Pocahontas hyper mini.

Il se retourna, mit son index en bouche et me reluqua un moment.

- Très intéressant, fit-il en se levant et s'avançant vers moi avec un regard de prédateur. Ca me donne envie de l'étudier dans les moindres détails, rajouta t-il en m'enlaçant la taille et en rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes.

- Accepterais-tu d'aller à une soirée country avec moi? murmurai-je luttant contre la force d'attraction qu'avaient ses si jolis yeux sur moi.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

A nouveau son regard me fit fondre et je me sentis envahie par un intense désir de son corps; je l'embrassai avec passion et me sentis tout à coup renversée sur le lit. La situation était entrain de dégénérer et vu sous cet angle, on n'allait pas voir grand chose de la fête! En plus Marie compte sur moi, pensai-je en culpabilisant! Je dus fournir un gros effort sur moi-même pour le repousser alors qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou avec fougue. Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre. Il me regardait surpris.

- Ryusaki, quand je t'ai accordé une permission illimitée ce n'était que pour les baisers, dis-je faussement sévère.

- Que faut-il que je fasse pour obtenir une permission illimitée pour le reste? demanda t-il sérieusement remettant son index en bouche.

- Sois juste persuasif!

- Il me semblait l'avoir été la nuit dernière.

Excellente répartie, pensai-je.

- Le problème c'est que j'ai mis plus de dix minutes à rentrer dans cette tenue et que tu auras du mal à me la retirer! dis-je changeant de tactique.

- La seule chose que j'ai envie de retirer me paraît suffisamment accessible, fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde en observant le bas de mon corps particulièrement dénudé.

- Ryusaki! je trouve ces paroles très choquantes et très basses dans la bouche d'un gentleman! m'écriai-je comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion.

- C'était une simple constation, répondit-il en souriant semblant s'amuser de ma gêne.

- Alors en voilà une autre: mon père se trouve à 20 mètres de nous à vol d'oiseau; si on s'envoit en l'air maintenant, ce sera inscrit sur mon visage, il le verra à la seconde où j'apparaîtrai devant lui et voudra te tuer!

Je l'avais feinté en beauté; il se tut un long moment semblant considérer sérieusement cette éventuelle menace.

- On dirait que je viens de gagner cette partie, fis-je souriante de fierté.

- En effet: c'était très bien joué, admit-il à contrecoeur.

Il semblait très triste tout à coup. J'éclatais de rire: il était vraiment trop chou avec son air penaud.

Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai tendrement.

- Mon pauvre chéri, tu me fends le coeur! Je te promets de me faire pardonner cette nuit; tu ne le regretteras pas, dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil avec mon air le plus coquin.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça! répondit-il en souriant.

Si on nous en laisse l'occasion, pensai-je mais je gardai cette réflexion pour moi.

Je le pris par la main et l'entraînai dans le couloir.

La fête country eut beaucoup de succès; mon père qui avait décidé de repartir le lendemain matin, trinquait avec Watari et Peter; ce dernier avait retrouvé le moral: Marie et moi l'avions invité plusieurs fois à danser en lui promettant chacune de l'aider à s'occuper de ses orchidées.

- Si on se faisait une petite ligne? demandai-je à Marie tout excitée.

- Génial j'arrive! fit-elle motivée: danser était devenu sa passion.

Nous commençâmes à deux puis d'autres personnes se rajoutèrent essayant de nous suivre. c'était très beau à voir: nous avions mis des costumes et accessoires à disposition et tout le monde avait fait l'effort de se déguiser: Marie était en fille de saloon , j'avais habillé Ryusaki en Geronimo, Watari avait un chapeau et une étoile de Marshal, mon pére jouait le rôle du chef de la tribu indienne avec une immense coiffe en plumes.

La danse partit en freestyle: Thomas qui s'était déguisé en indien avait kidnappé Marie qu'il avait jeté sur son épaule et qui se débattait la tête en bas; tandis que mon père poursuivait quelques enfants en leur faisant peur, Watari tentait d'arrêter Thomas au nom de la loi. Je m'étais fait capturer et ligoter par une bande de petits soldats de la guerre d'indépendance; heureusement pour moi, Geronimo vint me délivrer tandis que mon père courait après les soldats pour faire diversion. Ryusaki me porta dans ses bras et je l'embrassai pour le récompenser de sa bravour.

Il était presque minuit quand les festivités prirent fin; certains enfants s'étaient endormis à même le sol ou sous des tipis; Marie et moi recouvrirent quelques corps endormis de couvertures; c'est dans l'un des tipis que nous découvrîmes avec stupeur Linda et Mello endormis l'un contre l'autre. Je soupirai de soulagement en constatant qu'ils étaient habillés.

Les adultes regagnèrent leur chambre; je rejoignis Ryusaki sur la terrasse; il s'était à nouveau redressé et contemplait les étoiles; je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer un moment, admirant sa beauté.

- Je vais aller nager un moment ça te dis? demandai-je en souriant.

- Avec plaisir.

Je pris mon homme par la main et l'entraînai en courant vers la piscine.

Je l'abandonnai devant les vestiaires des hommes et partis me changer. J'étais dans l'eau depuis un moment lorsque je le vis réapparaître; il était encore tout habillé.

- Tu n'as pas envie de te baigner? demandai-je déçue.

- Je n'aime pas nager, avoua t-il.

Il me vint une idée: je dégraffai le haut de mon bikini et le fit virevolter au-dessus de ma tête comme un lasso, en souriant d'un air coquin.

- Même pas pour chercher ça? fis-je en lançant le morceau de maillot au milieu de la piscine.

Il sembla réfléchir intensément pendant quelques secondes son index en bouche, le retira et tout à coup se laissa tomber dans l'eau tout habillé.

- Kyah!

J'éclatai de rire; je le vis nager un moment sous l'eau puis il réapparut tout près de moi mon maillot en bouche. Je l'attirai vers le bord et l'enlaçai tendrement.

- Vous êtes complètement fou détective L.

- C'est possible, fit-il en rivant son regard au mien.

Je voulus reprendre mon maillot à plusieurs reprises mais il esquiva à chaque fois.

- Rends-le moi! suppliai-je en faisant une moue chagrine.

- Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire? demanda t-il en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? demandai-je sensuellement avec complicité en me rappellant nos aventures à Tokyo.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement; je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et il me rendit mon vêtement.

- Ragraffes-le moi s'il te plaît demandai-je en me tournant.

Il s'executa puis déposa des baisers sur ma nuque. Je m'écartai de lui en souriant de plaisir.

- Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre, dis-je avec un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de l'eau.

Je pris une douche et enfilai un yukata; j'étais entrain de me coiffer quand j'entendis toquer à la fenêtre. J'éclatais de rire en voyant Ryusaki recroquevillé sur le rebord de la fenêtre portant ses vêtements habituels. Je fis entrer mon Roméo et lui demandai de se deshabiller et de s'allonger sur mon lit, sur le ventre. Il m'observa un moment son index en bouche semblant surpris.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure position pour...

- Je t'interdis de terminer ta phrase, le coupai-je sévèrement. Exécution, fis-je encore en pointant un index autoritaire vers le lit.

Il sourit d'un air coquin et commença à se deshabiller. Je reculai vers la salle de bain ne perdant pas une miette de ce strip-tease. Il est vraiment trop craquant et sexy pensai-je. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et je m'assis à ses côtés en réchauffant un peu d'huile de massage dans mes mains après avoir attaché mes cheveux en un souple chignon.

Je lui massai le dos et les épaules avec lenteur essayant au travers de mes gestes de lui communiquer tout mon amour et ma tendresse pour lui. Au contact de sa peau, je me sentis vibrer de plaisir. Il avait fermé les yeux semblant apprécier le soin.

- Ca va Ryusaki? demandai-je doucement après avoir fini.

- C'est le moment le plus sensuel de toute ma vie, répondit-il.

Il se retourna sur le dos.

- Merci, dit-il simplement en souriant.

- Je t'en prie.

Il se redressa et me fit asseoir sur ses cuisses les jambes repliées de chaque côté de lui. Il libéra mes cheveux de l'élastique qui les retenait; ils tombèrent en cascade sur mes épaules et mon dos. Il défit ensuite le noeud de mon Yukata et le fit glisser le long de mes bras me dénudant complètement. Plongée dans son regard de braise, je me laissai faire, appréciant cet instant particulièrement sensuel et érotique.

Mon souffle devint plus court, lorsqu'il recouvrit mon cou et ma poitrine de baisers tout en caressant mon dos. Je l'interrompis pour l'embrasser avec passion. J'avais vraiment envie de lui et ressentis son désir; il s'allongea à nouveau sur le dos et je lui fis l'amour. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvai dans cette position mais j'adorai; l'intense plaisir qu'une femme pouvait ressentir ainsi était indescriptible. Il me caressait les cuisses et les fesses en suivant mes mouvements, finissant par fermer les yeux de jouissance. Il me laissa aller au bout de mon plaisir puis se redressa et me bascula sur le dos; nos corps en sueur glissèrent l'un sur l'autre pendant un long moment, je perdis toute notion du temps.

Je m'endormis contre lui et sa douce chaleur, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine, souriante de bonheur et de bien-être.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut Lily-Nora, **un mariage… ce serait le rêve d'arriver un jour à ce niveau de l'histoire! Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas encore raconté le fameux strip-tease que je t'avais promis au début. Hum, il y a du laisser-aller dans ma fic! Arigato gozaimasu ma biche et à très bientôt.

**Hello Kimi-Chan,** c'est vrai que je m'éclate vraiment en écrivant:

J'ai réalisé une chose: il est plus difficile de faire rire que de faire pleurer!

**Coucou Mavalia, **je pense pour ma part que Ryusaki est beaucoup moins innocent qu'il n'y paraît (je pense à ce fameux épisode où il explique au père de Light qu'il est normal qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans regarde des revues pornos! Lol); d'ailleurs son métier de détective nécessite d'avoir de bonnes connaissances sur la nature humaine et en psychologie. Et je pense vraiment que ça pourrait être un type génial dans l'intimité mais je me laisse peut-être emporter par mon imagination. Merci pour ta review.

**Bienvenue Wéïshi,** merci pour ta review; je suis très heureuse que mes personnages te plaisent et j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce chapitre.

**Welcome to you Cassouminette, **trop heureuse que tu trouves mon histoire jolie (kawaï? Ce mot pourrait-il convenir pour décrire ma fic? en tout cas ça me plairait); en fait, je préfère raconter de belles choses parce que la réalité est suffisamment laide.

* * *

Je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour le retard accumulé dans ma fic: ça a été une période difficile pour moi physiquement, psychologiquement et techniquement. On dit que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort: je pense que c'est vrai.

Ce chapitre ne me plaît pas beaucoup mais je le publie quand même, en espérant trouver plus d'inspiration pour le prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Avenir **

Je m'éveillai très tôt et en pleine forme comme d'habitude. Il faisait encore nuit noire.

J'étais toujours blottie contre Ryusaki, une de mes jambes par dessus la sienne. Il dormait comme un bébé le bout d'un pouce en bouche, sa tête tournée vers moi, une de ses mains enfouie dans mes cheveux.

Je souris de plaisir: je ne me lassai pas de cette image si kawaï. Je m'écartai de lui le plus doucement possible mais ses bras me retinrent.

- Je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller cette fois! Fit-il en m'immobilisant.

- Bien dormi le crack? Demandai-je en souriant.

- Jamais aussi bien dormi! dit-il en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui et en me regardant avec tendresse.

- Je vais prendre une douche; tu m'accompagnes? proposai-je malicieusement.

- Avec plaisir.

La douche s'avéra délicieusement sensuelle et érotique; pour être franche, c'était mon fantasme depuis que j'en étais tombée amoureuse! Cela fit sourire Ryusaki quand je lui avouai; il me confia à son tour que son fantasme aurait été de me faire l'amour dans le love hotel où nous avions passé une nuit à Tokyo. J'éclatai de rire: il cachait bien son jeu à cette époque!

Tandis que Ryusaki se séchait, je tentais désespérément de démêler mes cheveux en pestant contre lui.

- J'ai plein de nœuds! C'est de ta faute bad boy! Fis-je faussement fâchée.

- Tu veux que je t'aide? proposa-t-il en souriant et en m'enlaçant.

- Ok mais en douceur, dis-je pas très rassurée en lui tendant un peigne.

- « En douceur », c'est ma devise quand je m'occupe de toi! Murmura-t-il à mon oreille d'un air coquin.

- C'est mignon! Arrêtes de parler et passes à l'action! .

- Ça aussi c'est ma devise quand je m'occupe de t…

- Ryusaki stop! Le coupai-je un peu gênée.

Je m'abandonnai à ses mains habiles et précautionneuses. Lorsqu'il eût fini, je l'embrassai passionnément pour le remercier. Il saisit mes cuisses, me souleva, me porta jusqu'au lit et m'y déposa.

- Il faut que je m'en aille, dis-je en me redressant et en me dégageant de lui.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il sincèrement surpris.

- Ce n'est pas convenable que je passe toute la nuit avec toi alors que nous ne sommes pas mariés: j'ai des principes! Répondis-je avec dignité.

Je souris en le voyant méditer sérieusement ce que je venais de dire, son index en bouche.

- A toute à l'heure le crack! Lançai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue et en m'échappant prestement.

Je rencontrai Marie dans le couloir; elle s'avança vers moi, vêtue d'un tee-shirt de Metallica beaucoup trop grand pour elle, avec un grand sourire béat, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air complètement stone. Nous nous assîmes en tailleur sur son lit

- Toi t'as fait une bêtise, constatai-je en souriant.

- Oui et pas qu'une! S'écria-t-elle en désignant son cou marqué par un suçon. Mais racontes-moi plutôt: c'est toujours aussi torride entre vous? Demanda-t-elle avide de détails.

J'affichai mon sourire le plus radieux et le plus coquin en guise de réponse.

- J'ai mal aux abdos! Rajoutai-je avec malice.

- Oh comme c'est mignon! c'est trop cool que tu sois enfin tombée sur un mec qui te baise bien!

- Si tu savais: je suis raide dingue de lui: il me fait chavirer rien qu'avec son regard! Je crois que j'ai vraiment un problème!

- Ne te prends pas la tête; et surtout ne te prives pas de passer tout le temps possible avec lui parce que vous serez souvent séparés; d'ailleurs, je suis persuadée que c'est ce qu'il attend aussi de votre relation.

Marie se glissa sous la couette et m'invita à la rejoindre.

Nous restâmes silencieuses un moment.

- Si tu veux, tu peux ramener quelques affaires chez moi: je te ferai de la place dans un tiroir! Fit-elle malicieusement en rompant le silence.

- C'est très gentille de ta part mais il y a Thomas.

- C'est pas un problème: on ne couche jamais dans mon lit Thomas et moi.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, son lit est plus grand que le mien: c'est plus confortable et moins dangereux quand on s'envoie en l'air!

J'éclatai de rire. J'imaginais très bien les parties de jambes en l'air mouvementées et périlleuses de Marie.

Je restai un moment auprès d'elle; couchée sur le côté et blottie contre elle, ma main caressant ses cheveux tendrement, elle finit par s'endormir comme une bienheureuse.

Je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil: je repensais aux évènements de la veille: l'arrivée de mon père, sa réaction démesurée en apprenant que j'avais un amant puis la joie qu'il avait éprouvée de nous accorder sa bénédiction, cette merveilleuse soirée; je remerciai le ciel de m'avoir fait vivre ces moments si exceptionnels.

Au fait… pensai-je tout à coup: avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié de demander à Ryusaki comment il avait réussi à convaincre mon père!

Et c'est ainsi que, dévorée de curiosité, je quittai la chambre de Marie pour rejoindre la mienne.

Ryusaki s'était rendormi mais cette fois sa position était encore plus rigolote que d'habitude: il était recroquevillé, ses jambes repliées sous son buste, le derrière en l'air sous la couette et un pouce en bouche! Je dus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je n'eus pas le cœur de le réveiller pour l'interroger et décidai d'aller voir mon père.

Il était encore endormi. Je grimpai sur son lit et le secouai doucement.

- Papa... Papa...

- Mmmh... Qu'est-ce que c'est? Marmonna-t-il en ouvrant un peu les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma petite mandarine? demanda t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Papa... Est-ce qu'on peut discuter?

Mon père se retourna vers son réveil, se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage.

- Ma puce il est cinq heures du matin! me reprocha t-il doucement.

- Désolée papa, dis-je en baissant la tête, culpabilisée de le réveiller égoïstement.

Mon père se redressa brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma petite framboise? Ne me dis pas que ce bougre de petit cochon t'a forcé à faire des choses pas catholiques? Interrogea-t-il prêt à bondir.

- Mais non Papa… quelle horreur! Lui reprochai-je.

- Oh non... tu es enceinte?

- Quoi? mais non... enfin... peut-être... de toute façon, il est trop tôt pour le dire je ne sors avec lui que depuis le vingt-quatre.

- Et ben, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- C'est pourtant clair: tu sors avec lui depuis le vingt-quatre et il devenu ton amant le même jour, donc j'en conclus que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois: on s'aime depuis longtemps mais j'hésitais à m'engager; en fait, il est mon amant depuis le vingt-cinq vers deux heures du matin.

- Ah oui, là c'est beaucoup moins choquant! S'écria mon père sarcastique.

- Papa, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois…, dis-je en soupirant. En fait, je voulais savoir ce que Ryusaki t'a dit pour que tu acceptes notre relation, repris-je en coupant court à cet épineux sujet.

- Ah c'est ça qui te turlupine! Et bien, je lui ai d'abord fait la morale, à savoir que quand on a une relation de cet ordre avec une fille, on a au moins la décence de se présenter et de demander la permission à son père; ensuite, je lui ai rappelé qu'il allait devoir assumer ses responsabilités si tu tombais enceinte. Puis je lui ai demandé à quel point il t'aimait et de me donner une seule bonne raison de lui laisser ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

- Et qu'a t-il répondu? Interrogeai-je très intéressée.

- Qu'il était prêt à me payer l'équivalent de quinze chèvres pour t'avoir.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je regardai mon père stupéfaite avec l'impression d'avoir rêvé ce qu'il venait de me dire.

- C'est… c'est une plaisanterie? Bredouillai-je.

- C'est ce que je lui ai demandé et je ne te cache pas qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai bien failli lui mettre mon point sur la figure; mais j'ai pris le temps de la réflexion: je me suis dit que bien que sa proposition soit discutable en terme d'éthique, elle n'est pas négligeable parce que tu as perdu beaucoup de ta valeur depuis que tu as... enfin tu vois... et que j'aurai beaucoup de mal à te caser maintenant et...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demandai-je choquée avec l'impression d'être entrée dans la quatrième dimension. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Je ne suis pas à vendre! C'est scandaleux! Quelle idée! Tu devrais avoir honte! criai-je indignée.

Mon père éclata de rire.

- Désolé Camille, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!

- Cette plaisanterie est de très mauvais goût! reprochai-je boudeuse. Il t'a vraiment proposé de te donner l'équivalent de quinze chèvres? demandai-je avec l'espoir que c'était faux.

- Oui. Je lui ai ensuite demandé, en faisant un gros effort pour garder mon calme, tu penses bien, ce qu'il ferait si je refuse. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne renoncerait pas et qu'il irait te chercher au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Mais c'est surtout son regard qui m'a impressionné: il avait l'air déterminé, prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout; j'avais le même regard à l'époque où je suis resté posté toute une nuit, bourré comme un coing, devant la porte de pépé en criant « je t'aime Maddie! », avant qu'il accepte de me laisser voir ta mère. De toute façon, même si je m'oppose à votre relation, tu feras tout pour le rejoindre: je te connais bien; et puis Watari m'a assuré que c'est un type bien et j'ai toute confiance en lui. Voilà.

J'en restais sans voix et prostrée.

- Camille ça va? Demanda mon père inquiet.

Je me levai d'un bond et sorti en courant de la pièce. Je regagnai ma chambre, sortis ma valise de sous le lit et y enfournai rageusement des vêtements pêle-mêle. Ryusaki fut réveillé par le vacarme et les secousses du matelas.

Il m'observait surpris son index en bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? me demanda-t-il posément.

- Je rentre à Paris avec mon père! dis-je sèchement en tentant de garder mon calme.

- Pourquoi?

Sentant la colère me submerger, je mis mes mains sur ma taille et parcourus ma chambre de long en large en essayant de me calmer. Ryusaki me regardait encore plus surpris.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Interrogeai-je brusquement. Pourquoi as-tu proposé à mon père de m'acheter contre quinze chèvres? C'est une tradition anglaise d'échanger les femmes contre des animaux? Et puis d'abord c'est tout ce que je vaux pour toi? Criai-je indignée.

- Il est difficile d'évaluer la valeur d'un être humain mais comme c'est une pratique courante chez les bédouins du Sahara, je me suis dit que cela serait un bon exemple pour estimer ce que tu vaux pour moi.

- D'accord, alors admettons que nous vivons chez les bédouins; est-ce que je peux être fière qu'un homme soit prêt à donner quinze chèvres pour moi?

- Oui, en général une femme est échangée contre quatre ou cinq chèvres.

- Donc je devrais me sentir comblée de l'immense honneur que tu me fais? demandai-je sarcastique.

- Si on était des bédouins alors oui, ce serait un très grand honneur pour toi.

- Mais malheureusement on n'est pas des bédouins et je ne me sens absolument pas honorée mais plutôt humiliée par ton idée! et si nous étions dans une tribu matriarcale d'Afrique, et bien, je n'aurais donné qu'une seule banane pour toi! et je peux te dire que c'est le prix que l'on donne en échange d'un œuf, c'est dire ce que tu vaux pour moi à cet instant! criai-je en colère en continuant de fourrer des vêtements dans mon sac.

- Je veux bien admettre que mon idée peut être très mal perçue, je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser, fit-il penaud.

- « Mal perçue » est un doux euphémisme! ton idée est carrément choquante! En fait, de toutes les choses que j'imaginais pouvoir m'arriver dans la vie, il me semblait plus probable d'être enlevée par des martiens, qu'échangée contre des chèvres! Et puis tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu choisir un exemple plus glamour et romantique? Tu aurais pu avoir l'idée de rester posté bourré toute une nuit devant la porte de pépé en criant que tu m'aimes, par exemple; là tu aurais eu la classe!

- « Posté bourré devant la porte de pépé » ? qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda t-il intrigué.

- Ne changes pas de sujet! Je ne suis pas à vendre et je n'appartiens à personne pas même à mon père! Si tu veux vraiment m'épouser tu n'as qu'à me poser la question simplement sans te servir de ces pauvres chèvres! Le coupai-je en continuant à inonder ma valise déjà pleine à craquer de vêtements.

- Accepterais-tu de m'épouser Camille? Me demanda-t-il solennellement en me tendant une sucette goût lait-fraise.

Je m'interrompis brusquement; la colère que j'éprouvais s'évanouit d'un coup. Il m'observait intensément. Je pris la sucette.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Demandai-je surprise.

Il me sourit, m'enlaça et m'embrassa en guise de réponse. Je m'écartai de lui.

- Je ne peux pas accepter avant d'avoir lavé l'affront fait à mon honneur Ryusaki, dis-je avec solennité; je te propose un duel pour régler ça: si tu arrives à m'immobiliser plus d'une minute alors j'accepterai de... de t'épouser.

Ce mot avait du mal à sortir de ma bouche, comme s'il me faisait peur tout à coup.

- Deal? demandai-je en lui tendant ma main.

- Deal, fit-il en la serrant dans la sienne.

Il se leva et enfila son pantalon; je me retournai vivement ne voulant pas me laisser perturber par la vue de son magnifique petit cul.

- Quelles sont les règles? demanda t-il sérieusement.

- Il n'y en a pas, tous les coups sont permis; sauf les coups qui font mal! repris-je avec présence d'esprit.

- Je suis prêt, fit-il.

Nous nous observâmes un long moment. il était torse nu; je retirai mon gilet qui cachait ma nuisette fétiche « I love Japan ».

- Honneur aux dames! fit-il en écartant les bras et en souriant d'un air de défi.

- Quelle galanterie! Dis-je moqueuse.

Je m'approchai de lui lentement et posai mes mains sur son torse; il n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Je rapprochai mes lèvres et déposai un tendre baiser sur les siennes; je sentis ses muscles se relâcher et en profitai pour le déséquilibrer; il tomba en arrière sur le dos; je me mis prestement au-dessus de lui pour immobiliser ses bras avec mes jambes mais il parvint à se redresser, saisit mes poignets qu'il bloqua dans mon dos et m'embrassa à son tour.

- Je rends toujours les coups qu'on me donne! dit-il en souriant son regard de braise encore plus ardent que d'habitude, sans doute excité par la compétition.

- Ça , je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier! rétorquai-je.

Je lui souris avec défi, me laissait tomber en arrière, mis mes deux pieds sur son torse et le fit basculer sur le côté en le poussant. il dut me lâcher. Je n'eus pas le temps de me relever: il me ceintura et me fit tomber sur le dos; il bloqua mes hanches de tout son poids; j'essayai en vain de le faire basculer. Je finis par me détendre, en essayant de retrouver mon calme et une parade.

- Ryusaki, tu me fais mal! dis-je d'une voix gémissante en l'implorant de mon regard.

Il se souleva légèrement mais assez pour que je puisse le faire basculer et me dégager de lui. Nous étions accroupi l'un en face de l'autre. Je souris.

- Règle numéro une: ne jamais faire confiance à une femme en colère. Tu t'es fait avoir deux fois chéri! dis-je moqueuse.

- En effet, fit-il simplement.

Son regard était toujours aussi ardent et son sourire encore plus expressif.

Il se jeta sur moi avec une vitesse déconcertante, un peu à la manière d'un félin; il me plaqua contre un mur, saisit mes cuisses et me souleva en me tenant contre lui, mes jambes entourant sa taille; il affichait un sourire radieux.

- Règle numéro deux: ne jamais sous-estimer un homme déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il veut chérie! Lança-t-il fièrement.

Je me débattais de toutes mes forces rageusement en gémissant. Ne pouvant le frapper, je n'avais aucune chance de pouvoir me dégager.

- Je trouve tes gémissements très sexys! Fit-il en souriant d'un air coquin.

- Je suis ravie pour toi! Rétorquai-je en essayant de le faire lâcher prise.

J'étais essoufflée et épuisée, n'ayant plus la force de lutter. Ryusaki, quant à lui, semblait en pleine forme. Je l'avais sous-estimé: il était fort et maîtrisait parfaitement les arts-martiaux.

- La minute est passée; échec et mat Camille, dit-il posément.

- Bien joué le crack, répondis-je fair-play.

Son regard se fit plus intense et mes yeux restèrent un moment rivés aux siens.

- On dirait que tu vas devoir m'accorder cette permission illimitée que tu me refusais jusqu'à maintenant.

- Excellente déduction, Monsieur le détective.

- Je ne suis pas un génie pour rien! répondit-il sans une once de modestie.

Ses provocations firent monter en moi une envie irrésistible de lui donner une bonne leçon.

Il me libéra et ses yeux me pénétrèrent intensément; je l'attirai vers mon lit et l'y poussai au milieu des vêtements; je recouvris son torse et son cou de doux baisers. Ses mains remontèrent ma nuisette tout en caressant mes cuisses; il me la retira, me bascula sur le dos et se mit à déguster mon cou avec sensualité; je me repositionnai au-dessus de lui, remontai ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et caressai son torse sensuellement en lui lançant mon regard le plus charmeur et sexy; mes mains glissèrent sur son pantalon que je déboutonnai avec lenteur; je lui retirai ses vêtements et mes lèvres embrassèrent ensuite tendrement son ventre, zone très érogène chez lui. Je m'interrompis et revins au-dessus de lui.

- J'espère que ça t'a plu le crack, murmurai-je sensuellement, mon visage au-dessus du sien, nos lèvres se frôlant presque.

Je me relevai soudainement, appliquant la technique de vengeance de Marie, et enfilai un tee-shirt en souriant tandis qu'il me regardait surpris.

- Ca c'est juste pour que tu te souviennes que je suis beaucoup plus forte que j'en ai l'air! Maintenant rhabilles-toi, je t'emmène chez mon père pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle! Dis-je fermement.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies donné ce que je veux! Fit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je reculai et butai contre un mur; Ryusaki plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage et me défia. Je soupirai. Il n'admettait pas de perdre, pas même contre moi.

- Tu es très puérile Ryusaki.

- J'en suis conscient, répondit-il en souriant.

- Ecoutes chéri, je te promets que ce soir tu auras le droit de ranger mon tiroir à sous-vêtements et de choisir la tenue dans laquelle tu me déshabilleras; de cette façon nous gagnons tous les deux: ça te va?

- Hum, ça me va, répondit-il après réflexion. Vivement ce soir! rajouta t-il avec joie.

- Oui et maintenant rhabilles-toi! Ordonnai-je.

Ryusaki m'observait de manière très étrange et semblait hésitant; je l'interrogeai du regard. Finalement, il m'enlaça, m'embrassa dans le cou et souleva mon tee-shirt tout en me caressant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est pas le moment! dis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

- J'essaie de me rhabiller, fit-il calmement en me lâchant.

Je le regardai sans comprendre puis me ressaisis.

- Tu aggraves ton cas! Si tu veux te rhabiller, remets ton tee-shirt et plus vite que ça!

Il me regarda sincèrement étonné son index en bouche.

- D'accord j'ai pas tout suivi aujourd'hui: c'est quoi ton problème?

- Tu portes mon tee-shirt, fit-il en désignant mon buste.

Je penchai la tête et découvris avec effarement que dans ma précipitation je l'avais enfilé sans m'en rendre compte.

- Oh mon Dieu mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit! lui reprochai-je en pétard.

- J'ai essayé, répondit-il tristement.

- T'as surtout essayé d'en profiter pour me peloter! criai-je indignée. Retournes-toi, ordonnai-je sévère en pointant mon index vers le mur.

- Pourquoi? demanda t-il avec l'innocence d'un enfant.

- Parce qu'on n'est pas encore mariés et donc tu n'as toujours pas cette permission illimitée de me reluquer quand je me déshabille!

Il s'exécuta avec son si charmant air triste et penaud; je retirai prestement son vêtement et le lui lançai sur la tête.

Dès que nous fûmes prêts, j'entraînai mon chéri chez mon père.

Et une fois de plus je secouai mon pauvre papa pour le réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ma petite cerise?

- Ryusaki m'a demandé en mariage, répondis-je au comble du bonheur.

- M'accorderiez-vous la main de votre fille commissaire Deneuve? Demanda Ryusaki solennellement.

- Mais bien sûr fils; de toute façon on a un accord mais est-ce qu'il serait possible de convertir les chèvres contre...?

- Papa! Ca suffit! L'interrompis-je vexée. Tu devrais avoir honte!

- Ma petite mirabelle... fit mon père en me serrant contre lui et en déposant un baiser piquant sur ma joue. Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai bien joué mon rôle de père? demanda-t-il malicieusement en prenant un malin plaisir à frotter sa joue contre la mienne.

- Arrêeeeetes! Tu piques! protestai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte. C'est vrai que tu serais parfait en père Capulet dans Roméo et Juliette mais ton jeu était un peu too much quand même. Bon, on te laisse dormir maintenant.

- Vous retournez vous coucher ensemble?

- Oui! Répondis-je avec enthousiasme sans réfléchir et tombant la tête la première dans son piège. Enfin non, bien sûr que non! Rectifiai-je rapidement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit mon père sévèrement. Au fait Camille, c'est bien que tu sois là: je ne t'ai toujours pas fait la morale!

- Je suis fatiguée papaaaa, dis-je d'une voix plaintive de petite fille.

- Ca va j'ai compris, retournes te coucher mais je viendrai te voir dans ta chambre dans une heure pour une inspection!

- A vos ordres commissaire! Fis-je en le saluant comme à l'armée avant de disparaître avec mon chéri.


End file.
